Recover From False Fate
by Anna Tramell
Summary: Young and abused, it's one step out of place before Harry is tossed out from the Dursley home and left for dead. Death however is intercepted. Instead, Harry is rescued by a man searching for the missing pieces of his soul. What is fate deviating?
1. Set Fate In Motion

**Title**: Recovery From a False Fate

**Summary**: Young and abused Harry is driven out of the Dursley home and left for dead - until comes a man with only part of his soul that seems just so familar. Who is he and is it possible to help such a kind man recover a complete soul? LVHP

**Rating/Warning**: M. Rawr... for child abuse, emoness, language and up coming sexual scenes that I oh so love.

**A/N**: Mai inspiration for this was Cally E. Larson, who is an amazing writer on here and my desire to put Harry in kitty ears. By god, I may be serious for longer than I thought. ((_stares at the summary_)) That doesn't sound like Lord Voldemort... Rawr... bare with me.

_Words can bound you to ill-fate, but a stranger's may lift you into a hope of shining light. Who is the one that says he's not worthless?_

-x- _Chapter One: Set Fate in Motion _-x-

One of the most amazing things about words... is that they have a habit of sticking right in your mind. You can't run nor block them from your system - once heard, the impact stays and if heard enough, they become a truth.

Any physical pain must be made on contact; Words can hurt from many miles away if one had a telephone device or even a sad storybook that you had been reading, only to find that the ending wasn't happily ever after as you had supposed and wished.

Physical pain can be healed through time; Words can last forever. Physical pain is visible; Words are invisible. Physical pain isn't a threat; it's the words that create them.

Harry James Potter, son of Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, had heard many words during his young life that remained in his mind to this day. He was stupid, he was worthless, he was a freak.

He couldn't make bacon that wasn't cooked enough, nor burnt. He couldn't dust the living room without missing an entire area. He couldn't wash dishes properly, and he couldn't weed the gardens completely. Harry James Potter, a skinny boy of six years was nothing.

Vernon Dursely said he hated his nephew. Of course, he never stated this outright, but the thing about words is... they can be said without spoken. Vernon Dursely could point to the sink and be telling Harry that the dishes needed to be washed. He could point to Dudley and suggest he amuse the other boy. And he could hit Harry and tell quite plainly that he hated his very existence.

Harry James Potter was worthless. No one wanted him and no one needed him. Vernon Dursley had told him that his parents had given him up. The mark on his forehead had been caused when his father had thrown glass against the wall, one of its shards embedding a mark there. And after that night, they dumped him on the doorstep of his mother's sister and never once had the Potters been heard from again.

The Potters had no concern for their son. They hated him from the moment he was born - so said Vernon Dursley.

The young six-year old had no one in the world. He was a lonely little boy that didn't even desire the right in living. He was lucky so said his uncle Vernon... lucky anyone had ever thought to take him in and allow him something he shouldn't have.

Because... Harry James Potter didn't deserve life.

-x-

Often on the news, Harry heard of children being beaten and that this was a _crime_. Except Vernon said that this was only a crime to the children that mattered.

The news also said that many children tried running away from home or went missing. Uncle Vernon said that Harry should consider this route and he did ponder this. The six-year old that no one loved often thought of running away. He thought of escaping somewhere far except... there would be no one in this whole world that would ever take him in, or care. Maybe they'd even curse him for showing up...

So he stayed and served his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley without a sound - which Uncle said he ought to do. _Always close your mouth and keep silent_ - was his words - _because there isn't a soul who will listen_.

He never complained to having crumb meals and he never screamed whenever he was hit. He always did as his Uncle Vernon said. And that was simply... all that he did.

-x-

Harry James Potter knew that he wasn't entitled to what Uncle Vernon said was an _opinion_ but he also knew that he loved cats. He watched them for hours whenever he wasn't occupied with the Dursley's needs. That cat belonged to Mrs. Figg and what wasn't his, he couldn't touch. So he would sit in the grass and remain careful that the kitten wouldn't try to rub against him.

However... one day the kitten began to wash his paws and Harry found this very amusing. He lifted his own hand and licked at the top, one of his green eyes watching the kitten to be sure he had the motion correctly. The cat then batted its ears and Harry did the same, feeling around for the triangles he pretended were there.

Then, strangely... he wasn't pretending. A silky, velvet black pair of ears were there and he happily scratched them clean... it didn't feel right though. He wanted paws like the kitten to scratch with.

As soon as he thought this, however, his fingers shortened, retreated and became a furry black paw on his right hand. The six-year old had no idea what was happening but he was enjoying himself immensly, even though he wasn't allowed to have fun.

Soon, he was something of a cat boy with those velvety black ears, one paw and a tail swinging idly from behind. His eye caught it in surprise and he turned and saw it for a second. He turned again and again trying to get a better look. The cat had paused to watch the half-boy moving in circles, smiling happily as he tried to grab his tail.

Fun wasn't allowed though and he should've known better because within a minute, the back of his dirty shirt was grabbed and he was lifted in the air, up to eye-level with Uncle Vernon. His blood ran cold the very embarrassment of being caught.

Uncle Vernon threw the skinny boy back in the house and then began to yell.

-x-

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing out there in pure daylight?! I'll be _damned_ you dare showed your - your _magic_ out there! I should have never shown any kindness and brought you in _you ungrateful bastard child_!! But it doesn't matter, this is it - _I no longer want you in this household_. You're nothing and you never do a proper job with your chores anyway_ - the hell do we want you_!" The words ended with a blissful colliding in the young boy's head, meeting flesh to flesh - Harry James Potter fell against the carpet, blood spilling out of his nose as he lay unconscious.

-x-

"V-Vernon..." his wife's soft whisper came from the doorway hours later. "T-The boy... is... is he...?"

"We're getting rid of him," Vernon Dursley stated in a definite manner. "Tonight, when it gets to be darker out." The woman looked in pure horror.

"V...Vernon... we... we can't... what will his _kind_ do to us?"

"Petunia dear, they won't give a flying _shit_ whether the boy is dead, alive, or out of the house," He chuckled. "We're not commiting_ murder_."

She paused to look at the lifeless body, noticing now the new features he had taken on. When she moved her mouth to speak, the man cut in again.

"The freak pulled that off in our front yard. With the sun out and everything," he shortly explained. "And we can't have something like this happening again."

Petunia Dursley went straight to their bar and made herself a drink. She was shaking and clearly upset, but her husband wasn't one to cheer her up properly. He remained in his lazy-boy with a newspaper spreaded across his crossed lap.

"After all," he told her, "We're doing the right thing."

-x-

Harry James Potter was thrown out of the car and into a meadow of soft grass. His lifeless body just then stirred and as he heard the engine starting up again, he thought he heard his uncle laughing. Weakly, he tried sitting up, but the grass was soft and even though he knew he wasn't allowed such comfort, he let himself fall back down and fall into a deep, dreamless sleep...

-x-

"That there... is... is that a boy?!"

"By God, George, I think he's hurt."

Two men of the church bent over the small figure and shifted black bangs to get view of the eyes. They gasped and jumped back on sight of the scar.

"Phil... that scar..."

"It whispers evil!"

"And look at those ears, that tail - could it be..."

"He's a demon," the other breathed. At this time, they turned right around and left the boy to die. For all they cared, they hoped he did. Demons were nothing but Lucifer's children.

-x-

Through a day and another, the boy lay without moving whether he was conscious or not. He was terribly hungry and his body sore but he just couldn't find reason to rise. Death was close and he welcomed it with open arms and teary emerald green eyes. But sometime in the night of the third setting, he saw a large figure bend close to him, white light surrounded its black robes.

Whatever this was, it bent toward him, picked him up and whispered, "You mustn't die, young one. Fate whispers an important course for you."

Harry felt as if he was floating, and he was dimly aware of the arms around him. They were warm and hopeful and he cried to himself for ever feeling pleasure in being in them, but he was too weak to struggle and so they carried on...

-x- X -x- To be continued... -x- X -x-

-x- X -x- R/R?-x- X -x-

-x- X- x-

Corrected: 3/8/08 of all errors


	2. Let the Wheels Spin

**Title**: Recovery From A False Fate

**Summary**: Young and abused Harry is driven out of the Dursley home and left for dead until comes a man with only part of his soul that seems just so familiar. Who is he and is it possible to help such a kind man recover a complete soul? LVHP

**Rating/Warning**: M. Rawr... for child abuse, emoness, language and up coming sexual scenes that I oh so love.

**A/N**: I don't normally like writing more than one chapter for a new story. I like reviews and I want to know if it's worth my time to work on this plot bunny... oh well... anyways, your QUICK note is: Vernon Dursley is a big fat liar.

_-x- X -x- Chapter two: Let The Wheels Spin-x- X -x-_

_Is this beginning a false start or can life really be improving?_

The world is full of many beginnings, but never is there an ending. When something supposedly "ends" then out comes something new. A _beginning_. How could it have been a complete "ending", then?

Death, they say, is an "end", but how can that be so? What is meant to close our eyes and suddenly never open them. It can't be the very end. It's just a new barrier that never allows us back into a solid form of life. We, then, become something that no one will ever know until it happens. Didn't a wise man once wonder out loud "Death is but the next great adventure"...?

Harry James Potter woke up to a new beginning the following morning. In the past, he had been in the routine to wake, clean, cook, be hit... oh, it just went on in a horrible lifestyle that continued _endlessly_ until he was so exhausted he fell asleep - just to wake once more into the nightmare.

Today was a saving grace. He woke warmly between a set of heavy sheets that hugged him in a careful manner, as opposed to a dirty thin mattress and a shredded blanket. The room didn't leak of a musty smell of dust and mildew. It was a heavenly scent of vanilla flowers, pomegranates, and cinnamon, and it engulfed him to fall back into a sleep.

More amazingly then it all... He felt welcomed here. It was an odd emotion that he thought then and most of him countered such a wishful idea, but it was so beautiful that he shifted his head so that his triangle ears weren't so pressed against the silk down pillow and drifted into peace once more.

It was a long time before his shoulder was touched and a gentle voice bided him to wake. Harry thrashed a bit and then mewled at the sudden bright light invading the room, but his emerald green eyes shone opened and stared at his rescuer.

"Dear child, you have finally awaken... are you hungry?" That voice was deep and melodious and sent a wonderful chill down the young boy's spine, however the words caught up to him and he wasn't smiling anymore. It was frankly, because... he didn't understand them.

Never once, for instance, had anyone referred to him as 'dear child' and he was tempted to turn and see if the bed was shared before confirming it meant him. And then he had said 'you have finally awaken' which had to mean he had been asleep a long time and he had no way of telling if this was a bad thing.

Lastly, he had been asked if he was hungry, which, yes, he was very much so, but for anyone to ever be _concerned_ over his welfare...

"Harry? Did you hear me?"

He almost let out a yelp. _How... how did he know his name?! _What's more... how was he going to respond?! Uncle Vernon had told him to never speak and that meant saying nothing. Nothing at all. Never to a stranger or a cat or a neighbor or - _What do I even do? I don't deserve this... I... I've got to get out of here..._

Harry turned wildly to the window and leapt toward the escape - he was caught around the mid-section and was lain back on the luxurious bed under careful, yet strong hands. "Do not be frightened and do not even think of those lies you were told. In the nights, I heard them spoken and run through your young mind."

Harry noticed then that the man's lips had never once moved, yet he had heard this man's voice clear as day in his mind. The young boy had no idea what this meant, but the prospect of possibly being able to talk through his mind... unless... unless he wasn't allowed to speak in this way...?! Once more, he began to struggle uncomfortably.

"Young one, calm down." A cool forehead touched his own, close, so close to him he was afraid to breath... maybe he was still asleep... maybe... "You were filled with lies by that vile man and now... you will no longer have to face them. Let us go down and eat."

Harry blinked, meeting the eyes of a crimson red staring down his own, and never had he felt so confused. So he finally stood and followed the man out of the room and down a richly-dressed hall, tugging at his ragged clothes, nervously.

"We will dress you later this evening, but more than anything - you need food."

-x-

The house was empty, save for a servant that rushed through the requests given. The man that had rescued Harry seemed to be lifeless and the journey of moving down the stairs had completely tired him. A meal was set just in front of him; the man bid him to begin eating "for there were many things they had to discuss".

The man started on what looked to be a milky tea, which he had barely the energy to sip. Harry timidly nibbled on a piece of bread watching him.

"One thing you must know," he began, speaking once more in his mind, "is that your uncle _lied_ to you. You are more than entitled to take pleasure in this world. Come here and lie against me. Have you ever felt the comfort of another's flesh? Come on, don't look so frightened with me. There..."

Harry's furry black head lay against the thin chest. A hand slowly stroked his hair - he snuggled closer subconsciously. He was still tired and not quite convinced that this was reality. Surely, he would wake up once more under the cupboard and realize this new beginning was only a dream.

"Muggles... they're such vile creatures aren't they, Harry?" He must've sensed more confusion because he clarified. "Humans with not a magical drop in their blood are what we call muggles."

_Magic...?_

"My child! You don't know your own background?" His surprise was sharply evident, and then came a sudden stir of anger that startled the poor boy. "Those _damned _muggles!! How dare they with-hold such important information from you! I'll take care of them, my boy, I will as soon as I gain my entire soul once more."

More questions flooded the boy, the man sighed and calmed himself. "An unfortunate accident caused me to face something of death, but not quite. My soul was scattered across the world and without its whole entirety I cannot function properly; and also, without those pieces I'm not even certain of most of my memories. I see the bits but I cannot place them. And... child... you are also in my memory though I cannot place your importance, but I hear your thoughts as clear as my own."

Harry swallowed hard. Was... was he really important to this man... whoever he was...

"My name..." he continued as if reading his thoughts, "is one that I don't like - though I can't tell you exactly why... You'll have to call me by the only one I can recall and tolerate- and that is Marvolo."

Harry nodded. He liked the name and even more so, he liked this man. Something about him was just so familiar and he was starting to feel safe... and even something else that he wasn't able to name yet.

_Marvolo... I'll help you find your soul... _the young boy promised these words before he curled up closer to this stranger.

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

-x- X -x- R/R? -x- X -x-

-- _Preview_ --

_-Holding close to you, I pray you will be the one to stop the lies that surround my life-_

_-x- X -x-_

Corrected: 3/8/08 of all errors.


	3. Slowly they'll gather speed

**Title**: Recovery From A False Fate

**Summary**: Young and abused Harry is driven out of the Dursley home and left for dead until comes a man with only part of his soul that seems just so familar. Who is he and is it possible to help such a kind man recover a complete soul? LVHP

**Rating/Warning**: M. Rawr... for child abuse, emoness, language and up coming sexual scenes that I oh so love.

**A/N**: I was reading this one manga and the little phrase for it was _suki, dakura suki_ which is Japanese for "I like you, that's why I like you"... I dunno... that was just cute... it comes from Suki by Clamp and is three volumes long if anyone's interested... just cuteness... _All you need to know though... _Harry does not speak outloud.

_-x- X -x- Chapter Three: Slowly They'll Gather Speed -x- X -x-_

_-Holding close to you, I pray you will be the one to stop the lies that surround my life-_

The world is full of lies - in every corner of its every street. Turn one way and watch lovers decieving one another, having many partners. And one of these partners may never believe it and may never know. But when this one does... what will she/he do when realizing how cruel that world can be...? Is it the ignorant ones that write it off and bounce back to life?

Harry James Potter wasn't ignorant (or not as much so as any six-year old) but he had a hope higher than the heavens that his rescuer, Marvolo, would be the one that he would be able to trust - the one that would never lie nor hurt him.

-x-

Harry swung his thin legs, watching the man move about his cabinents; withdrawing several bottles of liquids and several various items before moving to a cauldron. "A reverse to your natural magic..." Marvolo sighed, glancing up at Harry's furry black ears. "It's no easy feat, child, but we certainly can't have you walking around with those."

His ears flattened in shame.

"It's not that look _bad_, it's just that to search for my soul fragments, we cannot draw attention. However, I might miss those ears of yours."

_Marvolo... why are you nice to me?_

The man's mouth twitched to smile. "Your innocence astounds me. Really and truly it does." He moved forward and cupped the boy's chin upward - his fingers felt like the lightest trace of a ghost-like memory. "Harry... you feel like a part of me and I very well wouldn't hurt _myself_, would I?" It felt like wind when the man nuzzled his soft midnight bangs. "Never, my child - I would _never_ hurt you."

Harry closed his eyes and took in the pleasure of being touched. He dared himself to reach out and turn up the hood of his rescuer, to stare him fully in the eyes and see what truth lie...

However, Marvolo had moved back to the task in hand. "Raven wire, hair of wolves..." mused the man, "toad stools... and raplizer... what else?"

Harry point to a bottle of misty-white substance. It was very pretty. He had no idea what it was nor what it did, he just liked it. A child's simplicy.

"Unicorn breath...Why not?" the man laughed. He dumped half the jar within, smiling across at the boy. Harry found himself returning the expression. He found himself startled just a second later. _What we're doing is... magic... isn't it, Marvolo? Magic... isn't magic bad?_

"It's in your blood and sustains you," he replied. "That man's _lies_..." he hissed, "You just wait, my child, and see what I do when I'm more... _myself_." He fell back into a cheerful manner as purple spirals rose and filled the room.

Marvolo was someone Harry felt like he could _trust_ - and the only one. He didn't hurt him or call him names. When his rescuer touched him, his hands were _gentle_. He smiled, he laughed, he treated him kindly - though the boy knew he didn't deserve it.

-x-

"Now let's see how our potion works..." A little kitten sat calmly on a nearby table, a midnight-black stalker of the night. Marvolo fed him from a ladle, watching carefully.

The cat hiccuped, then turned an interesting shade of magneta. Harry glanced worriedly to the man. It didn't work... _It didn't - he'll be angry with me, won't he?_

Marvolo, instead, began to laugh. "What a funny little mixture. I'll keep this. No matter, no matter, I have a better idea. A concealing charm will work fine - we'll see about an removal of those features later." He tweaked one of those said features affectionately and rose. "How about a spot of breakfast?" he yawned.

Indeed the sun was rising once more. Harry yawned himself, though tried to cover it.

"Or bed?" asked Marvolo stiffling another yawn. He held his arms out, and Harry curled into them. Just barely did he feel the warm press of skin, for some reason more dream-like than reality. "We'll eat when we wake, and afterwords - I'll show you the library." This seemed promising though too good to be true - at least Harry thought so.

Only seconds before he found himself laying under silky sheets that swam around his skin. He thought he felt the man next to him but so tired, just _so tired_. "Good night, Harry. Or... well... I suppose... morning..."

He shifted closer until his ears brushed the man's neck, his one paw large and resting on the man's chest, and his tail wanting to hold them together. _Because I never want to be alone again._

_-x-_

There may never be a feeling better than finding yourself so content than then when so wake to find your dream was part reality - Harry woke and _he_ was still there. Harry found himself smiling under crimson eyes, and never in a happier state. Marvolo drew him upward and out of sleep. "We have a busy day ahead of us, Harry."

But the bed was comfortable... and he was able to relax knowing none of this was 'made up'...

"You _are_ hungry, aren't you?"

Well... just a little, but...

"Let's go down to the kitchens."

Harry didn't have much of a choice, and though he was tired, he was even more hungry at the very thought of food. Marvolo pulled the nightshirt away and replaced it with a soft green robe.

-x-

Cinnamon... sweet breads... fruits... breakfast had never felt so filling. Harry grew sleepy after two complete servings, but Marvolo wouldn't allow another second of rest. "I have to perform the concealing charm."

The process required something to be worn, and something sturdy enough that couldn't fall off un-noticed or be lost. It shouldn't be too'shiny' or brightly-coloured... "It should be this one." Marvolo held a thin golden-chained locket. "And you can put a memory inside it - your very best one." ((i.e. instead of a picture, it locks a memory in))

Harry James Potter still has it around his neck, a memory locked forever in its depths.

-x-

Harry James Potter held the locket carefully, then slipped it on. A painful twinge on his head - his ears were gone. And knick on his behind - his tail had retreated. Without looking down, he knew his one paw would have moved back to its original shape.

"My past is such a mystery, Harry. I know I can do magic, just as you can - it feels so very simple... and the fact that doesn't surprise me. I know only half of my own name, yet I recognize you so easily. Dear boy, who are you? I want to know."

_So do I..._ Harry wanted to know more than anything who this kind man was, who cared and fed him and held him so gently. How were they connected...?

His eyes lit. What if... this was his _father_? What if... this man had lost his memories and had been trying to find him... just... what if...?

Marvolo's eyes brightened. "And if that were so, I couldn't be any happier." A smile was placed on ease over his mouth. "All the more reason to start: Let's begin searching."

-x-

Marvolo moved around the house like a ghostly appariton, being there, and yet not quite. "I've searched these rooms for years and sometimes I move onto the grounds. It's such a trial going past my own barriers but I do every once in awhile - once a year, I suppose. With you beside me, however, I should have the strength for more of these journeys."

_Where can a soul be hidden, Marvolo?_

"I have no idea, Harry, but..." And here was when his eyes sparkled with excitement. "I suspect that _you _might know."

But he didn't.. and told him so with his heart falling to his bent legs, down further when he stretched them to walk another step.

"Ah, but I think you're something, even if just a good-luck charm, little Harry. I have something of a strange... hope."

There was an area of woods behind the mansion and with Harry's young eyes - the search may prove a better journey than ever before...

x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

_Unsigned reviews (I wish I could remember to answer these more) _

...:ancedote?

Ataeru: Thank you (I like your name)

-x- X -x- R/R? -x- X -x-

-- _Preview_ --

_-Why would people fear you, Marvolo, when you are so kind to me...?-_

_-x- X -x-_

Corrected: 3/8/08 of all errors


	4. Watch Them Across Unblinking Eyes

**Title**: Recovery From A False Fate

**Summary**: Young and abused Harry is driven out of the Dursley home and left for dead until comes a man with only part of his soul that seems just so familar. Who is he and is it possible to help such a kind man recover a complete soul? LVHP

**Rating/Warning**: M. Rawr... for child abuse, emoness, language and up coming sexual scenes that I oh so love.

**A/N**: When in doubt, pinky out. But when all else fails, grab a bunch of pixie stixs... but more importantly, research...

_-x- X -x- Chapter Four: Watch Them Across Unblinking Eyes -x- X -x-_

_-Why would people fear you, Marvolo, when you are so kind to me...?-_

Every human that walks the earth has something called a "sixth sense". It has been called many other things, of course, but the meaning is no different. Even more can we argue on its name, can we of its existense or its extent. Some say the very thing that doesn't exist and others will tell you that its ability varies in every individual.

But there is something very clear to find of it: It is always there. When you feel it, you will recognize - give it any name but heed its warning.

Harry James Potter constantly felt that something was very, very unusual with his rescuer. He had _that_ feeling among many others that he couldn't understand in his small age. Many times, however, he felt a warning and he knew that. But no matter how many times it would appear, he wanted nothing more than to be with his rescuer - Marvolo.

-x-

Hours had passed but they continued their search, eyes to the ground, ears tuned so perfectly to catch its slightest sounds. The sun fell and night's wind drifted in. Harry became more and more frantic. _I can't find it, I can't find it_ His emerald-green eyes were wet with tears. _Marvolo, I want to help you_.

Marvolo stopped and gathered the young boy into his arms. "You're doing a wonderful job."

_But... but I..._

"It will take time, Harry. So let's be patient." He wiped at the tears and gave an encouraging smile.

Harry blinked up into the tree above them. He tilted so head, and then lowered his eyes. His hand reached up toward it.

"What is it, Harry?"

_...there's light..._

-x-

Marvolo held Harry steady as he reached into the branches toward a golden orb. His finger brushed the tip - he gasped and fell back into the ghost-like arms. _It... It hurts!_

Marvolo held the burnt hand close to his own chest and bent his head to soothe it. "It means we're closer to finding a fragment, though. Is it all right now?" Harry slowly nodded.

"Then stay here a moment so that I can examine it." Marvolo lay him onto the gentle grass and stood. He moved a ghost-pale fingers around the trunk and down several leaves. At touch, it emitted a sort blue glow across his trembling features.

"How... did this come to be? How do I..."

Harry suddenly went back on his legs and reached eagerily into the branches.

"Harry...?"

_"Issn't the mossst forbidden of fruitsss the very sweetesst? And why deny knowledge laying before you? Take it - Take it now!" _Harry grabbed hold of the fruits and began to scream mentally, yet he stubbornly held on. _"Take a bite, the pain isss nothing compared to the pleasssure that will-"_

"HARRY!"

_"-never be hungry again. Just one bite-"_

"HARRY! DROP IT!"

All kittens are stubborn to orders and anyways, that seductive voice said that was a _good_ thing. Marvolo had to be wrong... really wasn't all that bad...

"HARRY! IT'LL KILL YOU!!"

The fruit fell with a resounding thump.

"Gods," Marvolo whispered, catching the boy. "That was too close. This... this is too dangerous." Harry's hand lay scarred black and held between Marvolo's. "The gods are playing cruelly. Come. We must repair your hand. Oh Harry, I'm really and truly sorry."

Harry struggled and reached once more for the fruit. Suddenly, he knew... it... it made sense...

"Harry, _no_!"

The boy didn't listen.and grasped the object once more. The curse spread down his small wrist but tighter he held the object, squeezing the single golden orb. _Somehow_ he just knew that the liquid would form into a grail... a glassy figure, then, and then the liquid wrapped around the edge forming it gold and forming a signet upon the front. The fruit crumbled out of Harry's hand, a pile of ash. The tree's glamour moved to its hidden treasure.

"By gods," whispered the man. Harry smiled.

By gods was right. They had found their first memory fragment.

-x-

The cool metal now sat harmlessly glinting on a parlor table. Harry smiled at the man whose arms cradled him so carefully, as if he was porcelain or glass or anything precious. It made him feel so warm and safe... "Oh, Harry, your _hand_" He pulled away the concealing locker and held him closer.

_But you're proud of me, right?_

Marvolo didn't answer. "The only way to reverse any curse," he muttered more to himself, " is to bathe in purified waters... oh, but that's so painful. And then the other way is just impossible. It's to find a phoenix..."

_It's fine... I'm all right... Marvolo, you have your memory to recover._

"This is a more important matter!" He sounded quite angry. "I need... I need to think of how to help you. I don't want your healing to be painful, but to find a _phoenix_..."

_What's a phoenix, Marvolo?_

Marvolo growled something about muggles and bastards before answering. "A phoenix is a red and gold large bird who possesses healing powers."

_But... hadn't he seen one before...?_ There was a bird he saw when looking for the memory...

Marvolo outright jumped. "My dear boy, where?!"

It... had been in the forest somewhere... _when we were leaving_...

Marvolo quickly stood with Harry in his arms and went for the door, his breathing heavy and forced from the effort, pressing past limits than usual.

_Is he really that worried for me_?

-x-

_You're tired, Marvolo. Please. I can walk._

The man was far from listening. "Should we call for it or-" He stopped short.

One stood in front of a large tree, blinking its eyes. "We need your help," Marvolo whispered, as if a loud voice would startle the creature. "Please." The golden eyes blinked. "Harry... go closer to him... I don't think I can." _Something _told him he shouldn't go a step closer. Harry crawled toward the bird and once close enough; sat back on his knees and held out the hurt paw.

The phoenix bent his head. Harry shivered, but didn't withdraw. Harry thought he heard something, but his ears caught nothing, lost in the sudden ice-like healing that run up his young paw. He looked at it in amazement. _Thank you _he tried to say, but he couldn't get the air up to his lips. The phoenix bowed his head. It's eyes searched up into the man behind Harry before it completely disappeared into the night.

Harry turned around.

"Well, I guess we should head home now." Clearly, _something_ about the bird startled Marvolo, but Harry knew from experience to never ask questions and so he stood and took the hand of his rescuer.

-x-

"Fawkes..." A soft, elderly voice said. "You are sure?" The phoenix nodded. "This... may prove to work in our advantage... wouldn't you think?" He smiled and rested a hand upon the bird, then disapparated.

-x-

"What an eventful night," sighed Marvolo. His hand held the cup, moving it between his hands. "Well, then... shall we?" Harry smiled and nodded.

The man closed his hands around the object carefully and then whispered. "Release!" Harry cried out and grabbed Marvolo's shoulder at the torrent of images. _Green light, a ring, "Tom", a tall elderly man, a large red snake, "You are heir of Slytherin", Hogwarts, Hogwarts, "A prophecy?", ...at wandpoint smiled a young black-haired child, "The children are afraid of him"..."Rubeus, that thing can no longer run around the school!"-"It wasn't him! Honestly-It-!"..."My Lord, I - Bellatrix Lestrange - will always be at your servitude..."STEP ASIDE!"-"Please, please not-"_ The golden cup fell from Marvolo's fingers. Harry shook his head, and blinked up at the man.

"I must admit... I am now more confused," Marvolo said with a soft laugh. "But, nevertheless, thank you Harry. Let's go and rest now."

x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

-x- X -x- R/R? -x- X -x-

-- _Preview_ --

_-Can I stay with you forever, Marvolo? "Who will tear us apart?"-_

_-x- X -x-_

Corrected: 3/8/08 of all errors


	5. But Do Not Let Them Faze Your Senses

**Title**: Recovery From A False Fate

**Summary**: Young and abused Harry is driven out of the Dursley home and left for dead until comes a man with only part of his soul that seems just so familar. Who is he and is it possible to help such a kind man recover a complete soul? LVHP

**Rating/Warning**: M. Rawr... for child abuse, emoness, language and up coming sexual scenes that I oh so love.

**A/N**: They're always so short... (le sigh) Hopefully the next one gets stretched lovingly...

_-x- X -x- Chapter Five: But Do Not Let Them Faze Your Senses -x- X -x-_

Some of us anticipate the next day without fully enjoying the current one we are alive in. Others fear the future more than even their past. Fear binds us down and grabs ahold of us so we are unable to breathe. Luckily... Harry James Potter and Marvolo both had time before they would drowning.

-x-

_He sleeps so soundly... much easier than the night he first came and with as much peace that could have ever been brought..._

Marvolo stroked the boy's soft bangs and smiled to himself. Sleep had refused to pass over his eyes at this hour, and yet, he couldn't bring himself out of bed. Not until the young one was awake.

The man leaned over and brushed his lips over the smooth forehead... and then his eyes flew open. On the boy's forehead lay a single, jagged mark. Marvolo's nail traced it over and over carefully. Familiar... familiar... it was just so... familiar... and then a horrible thought crept over him.

_I wasn't the one who did this, _was I

No... no, of course not... he would _never_ do this to Harry. He bent down and kissed the mark, but drew back once more. His conscious bothered him.

_I don't know _what_ I've done or _who _I was... if, by chance, I was this boy's father, then why were we separated? Was I the first one to ever hurt him... and he was taken away from me? No... no, but he's so sweet... I can't have..._

Marvolo curled his arms around the young boy and held him close, breathing slowly._And maybe I don't want to know... maybe I could stop this search altogether... Maybe-_

_...maybe I'm just being silly..._

-x-

"I hope you slept well."

Harry smiled up at the man, now just waken. _What time is it, Marvolo?_

The man stretched out a little. "It's sometime in the afternoon, I presume. I believe after we have ourselves a meal, we should each settle in one of the baths." He paused to yawn. "And perhaps rest some more." The trip outside the grounds had taken its toll.

Unlike many children, Harry didn't argue with the sleep patterns. Then again, he felt just as tired - though he wasn't sure why. _Can we look for more soul pieces tomorrow, then?_

The man's red eyes sparked suddenly. That cup... the signet on it had belonged to Helga... Helga Hufflepuff... she was important, yes he remembered that... and there were others that stood alongside her... who... who... maybe if he just knew who they were, they'd be closer in finding the rest of those fragments. "Of course, of course... we've still got to figure out our mystery..." _Until then, I'll search the library for this Helga woman..._

_Marvolo... how do the baths work?_

The man's eyes darted up from thought to see the young boy frowning down into the master bedroom's large tub.

-x-

"You mean to tell me that bastard didn't even teach you how to properly wash?!" Marvolo asked in complete surprise. The boy blinked his large emerald eyes, and then scratched at one of his ears.

_I knew how... it's just well..._ Harry looked helplessly around the valves. _I didn't know how to turn it on..._

Marvolo's hands stopped. "Harry, I'm sorry I misunderstood you. I'll leave you to finish up."

The young boy turned, now the one to be surprised. _You're not going to take a bath with me?_

Marvolo coughed. "It's not proper for me to..." Le gods, what was the point in getting flustered? He shook his head fiercely and let the robe fall from his shoulders. Harry smiled happily and scooted, his tail twirling in the water.

Just the simplest things could please this boy. And how beautiful his smile was when it played on his lips on these moments. It's a strange feeling he felt being near him, but it made him want to be closer. Incredibly odd, he'd always considered himself a loner... hadn't he?

_Can I stay with you forever, Marvolo?_

"Of course." He leaned over and kissed Harry's wet curls. "Who can tear us apart?"

The boy smiled wider and settled down into the warm waters. Marvolo's eyelids fell closed, his weightless arm curling around the young boy. He wasn't tired... he wasn't tired... gods... the steam was so heavy in here... and just so... _relaxing_

-x-

_Hehe, you fell asleep_

Marvolo sat straight up. "Gyah!"

-x-

The years would pass soon... maybe too quickly... _don't blink and waste not this precious time..._

x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

-x- X -x- R/R? -x- X -x-

-- _Preview_ --

_-Happy birthday... Harry-_

_-x- X -x-_

_-Reviews and such-_

_First, I want to think ckret2 because that review made me feel so loveded and then I want to hope Ater Phasma ish not meh - because that feeling sucks._

BaBeSgIrL: hehe, thankies. I'm glad I 'm starting to show talent on this site XD

Digit: Now, what's wrong with being weird? x3 I hope it starts to sound clearer or that I'm making any sense... that's a bad tendency of mine

Corrected: 3/8/08 of all errors.


	6. Enjoy its Blur

**Title**: Recovery From A False Fate

**Summary**: Young and abused Harry is driven out of the Dursley home and left for dead until comes a man with only part of his soul that seems just so familar. Who is he and is it possible to help such a kind man recover a complete soul? LVHP

**Rating/Warning**: M. Rawr... for child abuse, emoness, language and up coming sexual scenes that I oh so love.

**A/N**: Sorry it's so short, gomen!

_-Happy Birthday… Harry-_

_-x- X -x- Chapter Six: Enjoy Its Blur -x- X -x-_

The human mind is unable to measure time. It's tricked easily, the numbers mean nothing. The moon's phases cannot help one who never counted.

But the month was now in the summer – or so one would guess from the temperature's rise and it felt like an inborn fact that the young one's birthdate was approaching.

Marvolo would be prepared to make it the most celebrated night, whether or not he could recall an exact date or the age. What mattered would be the smile across his cheeks

-x-

_Why can't I open my eyes?_

"You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, now, would you?" laughed Marvolo, guiding the boy throughout the house to one of the previously un-used rooms.

_Surprise?_

"Open your eyes."

Harry's hand and paw fell gracefully to his side. His ears twitched, his mouth gaped open at the bright decorations. A small cake, an assortment of desserts, streamers, lights, the harp playing by invisible fingers, the candles…

"Happy birthday… Harry."

-x-

Harry grinned, another sugar treat poised over his lips. Marvolo, who had located a camera, was snapping away. "Because," he had told the inquiring boy, "I never want to forget." He reached over and brushed the frosting from the young boy's lips and licked it. Incredibly sweet, ahh – this would only be a one-type deal. Too much sugar was hazardous.

Again, he held the camera's button being worn down, wanting to capture the boy's glow, the beautiful smile… but it ran out of pictures and he set it aside for a game of tossing pastry bits into the air to be caught.

One fell on his cheek when Harry spoke the first words ever from his mouth rather than their connection.

"Marvolo… I love you."

And he turned, a smile forming. "As do I."

-x-

Hours later, the two fell into a happy, peaceful sort of sleep. The kind that only is achieved on a 'perfect day'. The satisfaction that you wake with and all feels right in such a world. _Why can't it always be like this…?_

_-x- X –x- To Be Continued –x- X –x-_

_-x- X- -x- R/R? –x- X- -x-_

_--Preview--_

_-What is this feeling…?-_

_-Reviews of the anon.-_

_Xelena: dun dun dun, what will sir master of all dooo? We shall see, my lovely buddy_

_Digit: I'm sorry but this is short too X3 I'll try for uber long _


	7. And Do Not Be Swept Away

**Title**: Recovery From False Fate

**Summary**: Young and abused, Harry is driven out of the Dursely home and left for dead until comes a man with only part of his soul... that seems just so familiar. Who is he and it is to possible to help such a kind man recover a complete soul? LVHP

**Warning/Rating!NEW! **Light shota (_mention of a child in a sexual situation_) and a sexual type thingy section... Then the usual - emoness and language

**A/N**: Time skip... other news... I'm sorry it took awhile. I'm learning three languages and brushing up on english so I got caught up trying to figure out a plan for all this. But I made myself write this just for my lovers. (_huggles_)

_-x- X -x- Chapter Seven: And Do Not Be Swept Away -x- X -x-_

What are these complicated feelings that invade our mind - that make themselves so painfully obvious? The ones we never understand and the very same that society condemns - were they really so bad - and are they like yourself, trying to blend into the crowd, trying to surpress natural emotions? What is right and what is wrong? And what if the fantasy was redeemed by the acceptance of another? Are we still in indelible sin?

--x--

Harry James Potter stared at Marvolo from atop an old tree. His tail moved casually below, flicking at the man's head in a teasing fashion. He smiled when Marvolo finally looked up but paused when he saw the strange expression across his features, and even more odd: _He saw them better_.

"You looked at the memory without me!" He pouted, slipping down into Marvolo's outstretched arms. "That's not fair."

Marvolo set him down and dropped the glimmering feather just next to him. Harry held it up at once, examining the silvery tips. "Hey... Marvolo-"

"Mon amour, I need silence." Marvolo fell against the tree trunk and gathered the boy in his arms, trembling, his head buried against the young boy's shoulders. "At this moment, I am _frightened_. Do you remember that nightmare of yours? I saw it just now and vividly. I don't understand this. _I don't want to understand this_."

Harry remained silent and motionless. He wanted to speak, ask whatever was wrong, but his throat shut off by command. He just ran his fingers along the feather, feeling the silver that was not apart of the fragile fragment before.

"Let's stop looking for them, Harry. Let's go home."

Harry had learned never to speak if ordered to keep silence, but questions were thick in mind as many children often bare. The need to ask, the need to know - he shook away both and curled his arms around Marvolo, the necklace placed back around his neck.

--x--

The feather in his hands now, Marvolo didn't recognize its origin, but the silver... _gods_, he knew... It was unicorn's blood, tainted and cursed and horrifying. And why! Why was it there!? He turned to the sleeping form of the boy and asked him then quietly and without expecting a true answer. _Harry, what did I do_?

And oh gods! The memories sealed! So terrifying, so horrible. Those red burning eyes... those innocent people brought to death _at his own hands_.

_Oh Gods of the Heavens, __**what have I done?!**_

_I don't want to know any more._

_And... I will no longer look._

Marvolo stood from his chair and left his every worry and every previous memory container locked away in a cherry-wood desk. His hands wrapped around Harry's warm body, the beautiful resting against him as he fully settled for sleep. He then promised, that whatever was in the past - meant nothing in the present.

--x--

_What's this?_

Harry held up a piece of fresh parchment, the envelope lay on the floor. Marvolo glanced at both, and then Harry's inquiring gaze. The man took the letter and scanned the heading - He grinned.

"Harry... didn't I ever tell you about my years in Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head, the lengthened silk locks flowing out in a black curtain. Marvolo instinctly whipped out his camera and snapped quickly before continuing. "It's a school! A wonderful school! I... I loved it there."

Emerald-greens widened. _"A school? T-then I'd have to leave you!"_

"Not for long, my love. And you will enjoy yourself there. I promise."

_"Not without you!" _he cried mentally.

"We can write to one another," Marvolo reminded gently.

Harry knew how to write. Yes, they could do that. Still, he whimpered nervously lowering his ears in a way that usually made Marvolo cave in.

The man grabbed the boy and held him against his chest - a gesture that had always meant "Don't fear as long as you have me" and whispered. "You'll like it there. I _promise_ you will." Harry squirmed. "Come now, don't be so stubborn."

_"What if I'm not good enough? What if they don't like me? What if-"_

"Oh, Harry, trust me! You do... don't you?"

_"Of course!"_

Marvolo smiled and playfully tackled the boy down against their bed, trapping him beneath his limbs. "Do you really believe that?"

_"Yes!"_

"Say it out loud or I won't believe you!"

Harry's voice, whenever it came through as soft as any whisper. "I trust you, Marvolo."

The over-whelming urge to kiss the young boy then was powerful and tugging at his heart, came as it usually did. Marvolo tried to let it pass. "You love me, Harry?"

Harry nodded and curled his arms around the man. Marvolo tensed, his hands brushing nervously at the boy's hip. This feeling - he could recall, but he remembered no resistance... going along with instinct and kissing his partner with need and urgency, his hands always trailing down-

His heart stopped at the warm breath at his ear. "I love you, Marvolo." His lower half-jotted. "and do you love me?"

_Gods, the things he does to me_. "Forever, Harry. Now... ah, please let go."

_"Hm?"_

"I have to - mm-" He smiled weakily and untangled himself. "I'll be right back." Marvolo pressed the letter to his fingers. "Read this until I get back."

_"O-Okay_._"_

--x--

Marvolo blocked away his private thoughts, taking deep breaths. _Gods, it may be a good thing to send you to school. Otherwise... I'll do something regretful..._

He stationed his hands, stroking at the fiery organ crying for attention. Bad, _horrible_, he wished _this _didn't have to happen everytime the boy was in contact with him. But... he was a full-grown man and this type of situation had been a problem since school-

His breath caught once more, his hand paused. A throbbing pain had him start up again but a strange unsurpressed thought had met his thoughts. Harry was almost at puberty... just a few years more...

Sweaty... hard... the point of climax broke on this thought-shooting up violently and quiet and with a clear sense of guilt. The mess was cleared away and one thread of guilt-redemption and it was that he had so far managed to remain good in Harry's eyes. And really... what else could matter at this point?

--x--

Harry had read the letter four times through - including the requirements - before he flopped down in the bed, ready for sleep. He wondered vaguley what Marvolo was doing, but more on the magical school. _Was really as wonderful Marvolo said? That sounded exciting_ It was comforting and let him drift to sleep peacefully.

Especially so, when Marvolo's arms - as they always did at night - brought him close to his chest, gentle warmth... he slept with a complete feeling of security.

_-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-_

_-x- X -x- R/R? -x- X -x-_

_--Preview--_

_-"What's your name...? Hey... can you talk?"-_

_-Reviews of the anon.-_

_ellwen the elf: chuu! luff to you because Anna luffs reviews and reviewrs (hands a cookie)_

Corrections:3/8/08 of all errors.


	8. Into The Void of Long Silence

_The story information has no more warning and nothing new expect for the author note which I feel I MUST write! _**A Few Corrections Made! They isn't in Hog's Head, but the Leaky Cauldron (I love you Blue Eyes White Dragon Sorceror) and the French was fixed (I love Amylion!) and I'm so not cheating on you Riku-chan... none of you X3**

A/N: Scroll down quickly and back up. That is my love for you. It's been awhile but that work at school they give me is unbareable. A new feature by the way(!)is the sudden french which I put in. How random, really. The translation is on the bottom.

_-x- X -x- Meetings -x- X-x-_

_Looks and appearances, actions and gestures - to finally understand a person can never be done. The first impression,perhaps, could be the most correct - or far from it. A guess and check game of life. The people the boy would soon encounter could range from a friend, an enemy, and a fan. Who is good and who is bad? From the meeting, when will it be realized that the first impression might've been wrong...?_

"Marvolo, you look different," Harry observed. "Why do you look so different?" The boy tugged at the other's robes. "Marvolo?" The man turned sporting green eyes and a ebony-black hair style, similar to Harry's. "Daddy?"

"I want to appear your relative," he said shortly. "Should I make my hair longer?"

Harry pouted. "I don't like it."

"I'm sorry, love, but it must do." He twirled his wand and lengthened the midnight locks.

"Why?"

"Just because, my love. Are you ready?"

Harry's head bobbed with an affirmative.

"Then let us go then." Marvolo gathered the young boy in his arms, though he was now larger then years before. "And remember... hold tight."

-x-X-x-

They apparated straight onto a large bed. Harry crawled off, eagerily peering out the window. "We are now in the Leaky Cauldron - an inn of the wizarding world - directly across from-"

"Diagon Alley," Harry breathed. He took a step back from the window.

_Yet... I am afraid of them, Marvolo. Will they hate me like Uncle?_

"No, my child, They rather will respect you and want to be closer to you." Marvolo slipped the necklace over the young boy's neck. "Some will jealous and mock you but you _must_ ignore them." Harry bent his head back. "They will know you immediately by name. Harry, if they ever frighten you; I need, at once, to know. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"We will speak more of this later - for the story I have left out." Marvolo kissed both of the boy's cheeks, tied his cloak securely and then went for the door. He turned once, offered his hand and they continued on, down a thin hallway, dusty but empty, and then down a set of stairs to a bar.

"Mr. Tlatipac! Have you your key?" asked the man behind a long table. Marvolo nodded to him, as Harry stared at him curiously.

_But your name isn't..._

Marvolo firmly shook his head once. "We might be late returning. Mind that we have entrance, good sir."

"Of course."

The bar was kept nicely but yet again it had no residents. None were apt to be kept in with this weather or to drink at such early hour of the sort. They continued on, Harry's grip tightening.

_That guy seemed nice..._

_"Well, Harry, that guy had just been paid a large sum."_

_Is money that important?_

_"Yes, Harry, sadly. Are you ready to enter?"_

_C-Could you carry me?_

Marvolo laughed softly. "Oh, Harry, you're getting too tall..." Nevertheless, he bent down and secured the boy in a hold.

The next door opened to a large brick wall. Harry watched as Marvolo tapped at the bricks that then adjusted themselves to create a wide opening onto a large street. "Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley."

-x-X-x-

"Where's Harry Potter?!" roared a large man, wild and tall. His beady eyes flashed dangerously to the family.

"W-We don't know!" Petunia cried, clinging to her husband.

"He is under your care - _where is he?!_"

"We-H-He is not here!"

"THEN WHERE IS HE?!"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT US!"

"Hm..." cut in a new voice. "I think that's enough, Hagrid." A man with a large beard stepped into view of the Dursley home.

"Are you sure, Professor? I think we should've-"

"No, no, it's all right." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. "We will meet with him later, in any case, and we don't need to be late."

"Yessir."

"Farewell then." At this point, the old man took arm with the larger man ("Hagrid") and they both disappeared.

Vernon stared beady-eyes wide at both his wife and his pig,er... son. "Wuh just happened?"

Petunia fainted.

-x-X-x-

The father and son got as far as the Quidditch Supplies front when someone recognized the boy. "Holy Merlin! It's Harry Potter!"

"Is it _really_?!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Shake my hand!"

"Might I have an autograph?"

"Is this your uncle?"

Harry trembled nervously at the attention.

_No worries, they are all kind_. Marvolo smiled at the group. "I am a his uncle," He affirmed with a nod as he let Harry down. Hand after hand cameto meet his, one hugged the boy enthusiastically. Harry beamed.

_They really are nice!_

_"You should never doubt me," was Marvolo's laughing reply._

_But why do they know me?_

_"Later, my love."_

"Harry! Harry! Harry!"

They were caught in this crowd for several minutes before sneaking and moving forward to a joke shop. An hour's worth of amusement and nothing done: They then went on to _Madame Malkian's Robe Shop_.

-x-X-x-

"Draco, Draco, you don't want to intimate your peers," A silky, cold voice spoke. "Put those threads back."

"Father, they are perfect!"

"I can clearly see that and I _want_ to buy you these robes, but heed your father, Draco."

"_Madame?_" Marvolo called out. "_Vous êtes là?"_

"_Je suis ici, Monsieur. Une minute!_"

Harry recognized the sound. In fact, he was learning French from his mentor. His comprehension made the man grin with pride.

"I am finishing-" Madame Malakian began and then returned into the previous language. "_Pardon, Monsieur. Parlez-vous anglais_?"

"_Oui_ - Yes. My son here needs a set of robes for Hogwarts."

"Your son - Ah! Harry Potter! I'll have you fitted _immediately_. Malfoy, please, _hold still_!" Could you stand just here, Potter? Oh, yes, perfect. Wait just a few moments."

"Daddy! Did they say _Harry Potter_?" Draco was whispering. "Daddy?"

"M-My lord?"

Marvolo turned and shook his head, glaring. Lucius hadn't taken the hint. "I would recognize your presense on any account, My _lord_, where-"

"I do not know to whom you are refering to," came a hard reply.

"Hold still, Potter. Now, mind you, it would hurt if you remain so."

_Marvolo, does he really know you?_

_"Harry, keep quiet."_

_But-_ Harry's throat closed tight. True, he had been speaking through their minds but his sudden inability to breath tossed any previous thought away.

"HARRY!"

Malfoy's grey eyes were cold with a renewed sort of understanding. His mind reached out and latched onto Marvolo's consciousness. "You are _not_ my Lord anymore!" He screamed, wild and angry. "You are _not _the man who called himself Voldemort!!" And yet, the only sign of strugle could be seen in Marvolo's wide eyes and Harry's gasp for air.

"Might I finish his robes?" Madame sighed impatiently. Harry stood slowly.

"Come Draco, we have no need for a place visited by _mudbloods_."

"I will not allow language such as-!" The woman sighed tiredly as the two had left already. "You're all set, dear."

"Merci beaucoup, Madame," Mr.Tlatipac answered, escorting his son away from the other group. _"Are you all right, Harry?"_

_I'm fine_ Harry returned. _That was really weird, wasn't it?_ The boy smiled brillantly at his guardian who slowly returned the gesture.

"Let's hurry."

-x-X-x-

"Father, what _happened_?"

"It's nothing of your concern, Draco."

-x-X-x- Time Pass -x-X-x-

The parcels all lay scattered and Harry's hands in his guardian's. "This is the last night I have with you." Marvolo voiced outloud. Harry let out a purr as Marvolo's hand ran down the boy's triangle ear. "So let me hurry my explaination I promised so our time can then be unwasted before sleep." Harry nodded.

"You are famous in this world because... you... defeated a great and terrible wizard - a man of evil. It happened when you were one.

You see, this wizard did horrible things. He _killed _people, Harry. He... killed your parents and so many others. He... even tried to kill you but, something... something you did stopped him. You're famous for your miracle living, because, you see. After this encounter, which you survived with only a scar on your forehead, this man disappeared."

Harry shivered. "He sounds evil."

"He _was_, Harry. And..." Marvolo pressed Harry's hands to his forehead, took deep breaths. "And..."

Harry leaned closer with interest.

Tears close to falling, to spilling wet trails down his cheeks. He swallowed hard and finished, "That is all."

"But how did I live?"

"That is the mystery of it all."

"And is he... dead?"

"S-Some say so."

"...and he killed my... my real parents...?"

"Yes." Marvolo sighed. "People - wizards - they will regard you highly for this. And some may even be jealous of you, so don't let them speak against you. Harry, school will be a difficult experience, but you can write to me _every-day_. Understand?"

Harry whimpered. "Do I have to go?"

Marvolo laughed softly. "Of course. All children have to." He leaned close and let his head rest on the young boy's shoulder. "I will miss you, Harry. Every-day until you get back."

"When's that?"

"Before Christmas."

"But that's too long!"

"Yes, and for that, I don't want to leave your side until I absolutely must. Harry, stay with me during the night, please?"

"Of course! And I'll stay here and I'll _never_ leave!"

It almost hurt to laugh, a strange mix of happiness and sadness, laughter and tears. Harry himself look mored than upset. Marvolo presed their lips together gently. "Harry, don't cry. I'm sure you'll love it there. I-"

Harry kissed him back. "And you can't cry, either."

Marvolo found himself smiling for the first time in quite a while. "It's a deal, then?"

-x-X-x-

The train whistle sounded loud and shrill, signalling for Harry to leave his guardian. Harry released his hands fast and stepped back. "You have to write!"

"I will, I promise." The man nodded, looking close to tears.

Harry rushed away fast, wiping at his eyes. He had to do this! Marvolo said he had to and Marvolo never lied!

Still... Harry trembld as he walked, dragging the new luggage bag bought a week ago behind him. The compartments were all full - everyone laughing - everyone looked... happy. Should he be to?

The end loomed close but there was still nothing open. Harry _did_ see Draco in one but didn't dare tread in. Full... full... ah! There was only one person in this one!"

Harry hurriedly slid the door open and sat across from a red-headed boy. Marvolo said he should introduce himself to make friends, but the boy seemed to beat him.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!"

Harry nodded slowly, his voice caught again awkwardly.

"Do you really have that... scar?"

_Scar...? Oh, but how did he know? People seemed to know him so well._

"Wicked! My name's Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

_It's nice to meet you. You seem really nice._

"Hey, don't you talk?"

Harry blinked. _Oh! He couldn't hear him like Marvolo. _"Yes," he finally managed.

"Oh, I thought you couldn't because of..." He flushed red and stopped himself. "Um, so, what Quidditch team are you rooting for?"

_Wha-_ "What's Quidditch?"

"You're never heard of Quidditch?!"

Harry started laughing at the boy's surprise. "Marvolo never told me."

"Marvolo? Is that your muggle uncle you live with?"

Harry shook his head. "My uncle kicked me out of the house and then Marvolo took me on."

"That's so cool! What's he like?"

"Tall..."

Ron laughed and then at once launched into an explaination of his the game, then moving to the previous sport mentioned. Harry found he liked to listen to people talk, especially Ron, whose eyes lit up and his arms would wave in exaggeration to his words.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Ron looked longingly to the sweets, then shook his head sadly.

Harry emptied his pocket money that Marvolo had left him. "We'll take the lot."

-x-X-x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

**Translations **_**(fixed)**_**-**

_"Vous êtes là?" - _"Are you here?" Lit. "You are here?"

"_Je suis ici, Monsieur. Une minute!_" - "I am here, Sir. One minute!"

_"Pardon, Monsieur. Parlez-vous anglais?" _- "Sorry, Sir. Do you speak English?"

_"Merci beaucoup_." - "Thank you very much."

**Random Notes-**

How's that for long? 3 HA! MY LONGEST EVA! Ten pages of notebook paper and about eight typed of wordpad. That has to be the longest chapter evvvveeerrrr. Of course not in fanfic history. That's just stupid. I've seen them range up to thirty. What wonderful stories... ANYWAYS, this time I forced myself to write far in the story. I wanted to end it with the meeting but it was extended to the trolley bit.WOO and did you see those kisses? Well, yeah, I could've done more... but let's wait! Harry isn't like Pico! Or is he? It doesn't matter! How about a review?


	9. Enjoy Your Sweet Experience

_The only changes have to do with the last chapter and the translations. Thankies for anyone that pitched in to help x3_

A/N: It's probably short... I'm thinking so... but it's an update before Christmas... which is good, no? I decided not to be too harsh with our Harry because he's got enough to face, right? Well, Merry Christmas - Happy Holidays! Feliz Navidad! Noël! Anything and everything!

-x- X -x- Chapter Nine -x- X -x-

_Sweet Experience_

_An experience is frightening the first time, and memorable - a positively incredible tool of life. Fear is such a wonderful feeling to have; because, then you've journeyed another step in life. Let your heart race! You can't regret the knowledge then following - for then, what was the purpose of it?_

It was several chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and licorice wands later before Ron and Harry began up their conversation again. It was once more interupted - this time by an upset girl.

"Have you seen a toad. A boy named Neville's lost one."

Ron shook his head. Harry looked at her interested. Could this be another friend to be made?

"My name's Hermione Granger," she greeted, settling beside Harry.

"I'm Ron Weasley and he's..." he nodded as he popped open another box of wizard sweets, "Harry Potter. Lemon curry?" He offered a yellow-tish bean he didn't particularily like himself.

"Harry Potter?!" She rounded on him. "Oh, I've read all about you!"

"Have you?" Ron asked mildly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I like your necklace." Harry grabbed it nervously and then shyly looked back up at her. She had pretty hair, his fingers itched to play with but he would never dare to. She was smiling wide, showing a set of large front teeth - Harry liked them.

"I heard that you ran away from home," She said softly. "What happened?"

"Oy now! That's rude to ask!" Ron exclaimed. However, he looked just as interested in the question. "But... you said your uncle kicked you out..."

Harry stared down at the trinket around his neck for a long time. "I didn't run away," he said quietly to Hermione.

"Huh? Then what happened?" Ron questioned. "What did that muggle to you?"

Harry shrugged. For some reason, he didn't want to tell them. I might worry them, he reasoned, so he just shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's okay."

Hermione seemed to change the subject quickly. "Can you do magic yet? I've done a few spells myself."

Harry nodded, while Ron gaped, "Were we _supposed_ to?!"

"I think it's always good to be prepared," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh man, I'm in for it!" Ron moaned. "I haven't done _anything_!"

Harry blinked. "Should we practice?"

"I have a spell George told me," Ron offered.

"Well, let's try it," Hermione suggested. She pulled her wand out. Ron got his own and then a rat.

"Meet Scabbers... he's been asleep and I don't like waking him up but- OY GET UP!"

Hermione plugged her ears, but the sudden squeak wasn't missed. Once Harry saw the creature, he grinned and leaped to it, capturing it between his hands.

"Erm...Harry?"

The boy held up the shrieking mouse proudly. "I caught him."

"Riight. Here, I'll hold him, "Ron said, looking quite confused. "The spell was... umm..." He rose his sleeves and said dramatically "_Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!_"

The rat twitched.

"That didn't sound like a real spell." Hermione looked out of the window. "Oh, you'd better change into your robes. We'll be there soon." She rose and left. Harry felt the smile fading from his lips... he was now more nervous than ever.

-x-

The Great Hall was the biggest room Harry had ever seen. He was in a line of first years like himself, nervously trembling next to Ron - who was no better. "It-It's just sorting," he whispered, "no trolls," he laughed, shakingly watching the line become smaller by the minute. The girl they had met was first one of whom Harry knew, was just being placed in Gryffindor. Before he could react, he heard his name. Ron pushed him forward, looking pale.

The hat dropped on his head, and he heard a whisper tickle his ear. "What an interesting character... and where to place you now? Ravenclaw... you'd do well. And Hufflepuff, why, you'd be surprised... but Slytherin? I do feel a greatness within you... Gryffindor... ah, you're bravery does glow..."

_"But I'm not brave..." Harry disagreed. "I'm more frightened."_

"Do you really believe so? Then Slytherin?"

Harry thought of the nice girl, and then found himself begging to be placed there. _"And with Ron too. Please, Mr. Hat."_

"You would do well not matter what house... Gryffindor it is? If you insist - GRYFFINDOR!!" Harry heard an enormous amount of applause. He hurried to the table and sat shakingly by Hermione.

The intial shock of this experience had him away from the world until he heard "Weasley, Ronald." His head perked, he sat on his hands and bit his lip.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Harry beamed as the boy made his way over to Harry. Several people clapped their hands on his back. Twin voices greeted "Way to go, Ronny-kins."

"Those are my brothers," he said, pointing at the red-headed twins. "And him too - Percy." Harry smiled at them.

"Blimey, aren't you-"

They were cut off as silence filled the room and all man in robes stood in front. Harry looked at him curiously as he shook, announcing rules, making them sing. Harry decided he was nice and felt even more relief.

Food suddenly appeared and he ate quickly, almost getting himself sick. Ron was leading him then with a group of other children to their room. Hermione was close by.

_The people here were so kind..._

Harry and Ron went up a set of stairs into a room with all their belongings and other boys. The bed was large, yet so empty. He refused his own and curled up onto the one with Ron's stuff.

"Oy! That's-"

It wasn't really any use. The boy was out like a light. The other boys of the room laughed as they undressed. Ron debated for a second, then climbed next to his new friend. Harry gravitated against the warm. It was sort of... cute?

"Quit laughing," Ron muttered, closing his eyes.

-x-

_Marvolo, the people here are so nice. I have two friends already! Ron and Hermione! Ron has red-hair and a really big family and Hermione has brown hair and she's really really nice!! We're all in the same house - Gryffindor! I wish you were here - I miss you. The beds here are too big. Ron lets me sleep with him though..._

_We had our first classes today! Ron and I got lost for Transfigurations, but it was really cool... the teacher turned into cat!But we won't get to do something like that... we took notes all day._

_Proffessor Snape doesn't like me though. He's the Potions teacher. He glared at me all day and made my head hurt. But it's okay, Marvolo. Write back quickly - Love Harry._

Marvolo kissed the note and then held it to his chest. It sounded like the young one had adjusted rather well. Maybe it was him that was the one suffering to see the boy again. The house was lonely again - echoing nothing but sadness throughout the house.

Marvolo dipped his quill in ink and then wrote back.

-x- X -x- To Be Continued... -x- X -x-

_Kissing Violet... is my new favourite band I'm thinking... I keep alternating between their site and then the Sweeney Todd one. If you've read any other recent updates, you'd know I've been whining about that movie XD _

_Well, here you go. It's a bit short... I couldn't really think of anything more and, well, I have some scans waiting for me (Kannazuki no Miko) and so, please review, and enjoy yourselves! Maybe there will be more to come before THE BIG DAY! _

**Other reviews:**

Cindy Wells: It was a memory glitch X3 But I thank thee for the correction! Ah, translation sites... I don't trust those for anything but one word phrases X3

SE: Thankies for the correction. I'm even more confident how to correctly write it because, frankly, you are French! Thankies so much for your review! And if you want to get better at English, maybe we could do an email pal system? And I could write in French to you and to moi, anglais X3 We'll both get better!

Corrections: 3/8/08 of all errors


	10. And Hold On To What Is Dear

DISCLAIMER: _Kissing Violet_ is a real band and they even have a website that I'm a constant visitor to. The way this first song sounded the _Forgive Me Not_ one seemed to tie in with Lord Marvolo X3 They also have a myspace, and that has more music at the moment.

Chapter #10: _And Hold On To What Is Dear_

(_Rash Actions)_

_Oh, there was no way for you to know that the action you made on the spot was good or bad. It may be the best idea you've ever made - or it'll be your downfall. Shouldn't you have thought it over? Or was there no time? Look again - shouldn't you throw caution?_

_Kissing Violet _spewed its haunting tune to Marvolo's ears a few days later via radio in a muggle café. It had felt like weeks since he had seen the boy. Letters, he got every day, but his body was aching for a glance, for a even the briefest meeting of touch - a hug.

"That's it," he muttered. "Enough of this... I'm applying for a job at Hogwarts!" And... that's what he did.

-x-

"So Marvolo is...?" Hermione asked curiously to the boy humming and swinging his legs as he read the lastest of the letters.

"My rescuer," he replied, hugging the letter to his chest. The bottom had included a drawling of a kitten - exactly matching his features if he were a complete cat.

"Rescuer?"

Harry blinked with large emerald eyes. "I've always called him that."

"The name Marvolo sounds familiar..." Hermione thought outloud. "I think I've heard of him somewhere."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

She shrugged it off. "I'm sure I've read it somewhere, but to look through all the wizarding books I've read..."

"Could take you about a night," Ron commented. "You read faster than a sniggleborf."

"A-A what?"

"Well, it's just a myth mum told me..." he said sheepishly.

Harry smiled and then turned to the large table. "Do you think they've found a teacher for _Defense Against The Dark Arts_ yet?"

"I have no idea... it sounds like an interesting class though, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Not really... besides, we all get a free period!" He made a wild motion. "Like the one we'll be enjoying after _Potions_!" he reminded.

"Well, I'll admit it's nice to have a good study period..." she said more to herself. Ron snorted.

"Wotcher think Snape's going to make us do?" he then asked. "Maybe he'll boil our faces then make us produce the antidote in five seconds?" Harry laughed while Hermione frowned.

"It might be useful to learn something like that..." she reasoned.

"Bugger off! C'mon... we'll be late Harry." He stuck his tongue out at the girl and ran with Harry to the Potions room.

-x-

Dumbledore observed the man standing before him with a quizzled look. He knew exactly who this was and what he wanted. Hagrid had brought him up, proudly stating that this man was looking for a job... and he did need a teacher.

Dumbledore took a sip of his honeyed tea and then looked the man over yet again. "I see your nose is normal, Tom..."

"Marvolo," he corrected, "If you don't mind."

"Ah yes, Marvolo is how you are called now." he sat the teacup down. "Well, I can't say I'm not skeptical with your intentions, but..." and here he gestured to a table of several objects. "Not one of them is giving off a bad sign to me. Could it be you're here for the boy."

Marvolo's eyes widened a bit. "You know a-about-?"

"Harry? How else would be receive his letter? Yes. I, in fact, have kept my eyes out for the boy ever since the incident with his aunt and uncle. I have watched the entire charade - keeping close for the boy's safety, of course."

Marvolo wasn't sure how to respond.

"Your intentions seem strangely clean, so in regard of the position you have requested - do you think you teach students _against_ your dark arts?"

Marvolo chuckled a little bit, shaken from the way the man had recognized him. "I wouldn't even remember my old magick ways. But I'm teaching basics in defense... and that is a simple art I would think." _Of course... I don't really remember much though..._

A green spark shot out at Marvolo and in less than a second he deflected it with a quick "_Protego!_" He stared in open-mouth shock a the man who had replaced his wand back into his case. He hadn't even seen the man _move_.

"Pass," he stated. "Filch will show you your room and Professor McGonagall will provide you with any information you need. " The old man leaned forward and held out a hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Beaming, Marvolo took it, gave it an enthusiastic shake and then followed the man at the corner.

-x-

"Oy! Have you heard?"

"There's a new teacher!"

"He's handsome, too!"

"Oh bugger! I wanted my free period!"

"Do you think he'll be mean?"

"Nah, he looks pretty interesting!"

"M-Marvolo?" came Harry's small voice. The man who was sitting at the table had just caught his eye. He gave a friendly wave and then went back into a conversation with the Charms teacher.

-x-

Needless to say, Defense Against the Dark Arts became Harry's favourite class. And he hadn't even gone to it yet. He wouldn't be for a whole another day, but Ron's older brothers had been raving about him all day.

Harry had tried to find his teacher but the man was absolutely no where to be found. Harry begun to miss him even more - though he was closer than ever.

"I wonder why he hasn't come to say hello?" Ron muttered ."I mean, he is your rescuer and all, Harry."

"Maybe he wants to surprise Harry," Hermione suggested.

"But he already _knows_!" Ron burst. Hermione sighed.

"Well, he also has to be professional about his job."

"I guess. What do you think Harry?"

Harry turned and in his hands lay a half-empty box of lemon squares. He blushed sheepishly; apparently he had been too distracted from this sudden gift from the man they were talking about to catch the conversation. "Want one?"

The two laughed and took one each.

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

_I'm surprised this chapter came so easily... I was watching Blood: The Last Vampire movie half the time and it's pretty dark-ish. But it was a short movie... Lots of screaming, too. But it didn't really do anything for my thinking in this fanfic... surprising XD Well, this update is for Valine. I seriously needed to update something else but I went ahead and added this. Making Marvolo a teacher, by the way, has been an idea from the beginning. It's kinda a parody to the idea he always wanted the job... oh well, thankies everyone for the reviews! And for anyone who didn't think it possible that this story would be updated, and then found two chapters... well, now, aren't you lucky? X3_


	11. There's Nothing I Love More

**Title**: Recovery From A False Fate

**Summary**: Young and abused Harry is driven out of the Dursley home and left for dead until comes a man with only part of his soul that seems just so familar. Who is he and is it possible to help such a kind man recover a complete soul? LVHP

**Rating/Warning**: Generally M, but this chapter could even pass for ALL AGES...o.0

**Disclaimer:** Tlatipac, as a name, is my favourite ever. But I made it up. It's copyrighted and all that... It actually means something, but it's unrelated to Marvolo. I'll send you a cookie if you can find the meaning behind it. Seriously. I'll send it on a tray and make them deliver it within an hour and keep it warm... Neplotemy is from nowhere. I made it up... I think that's it...

**A/N**: The Internet isn't mine anymore, so says my dad. I'm _grounded_ for moving DDR from Dad's house to Mom's house... And so, I might have to bug my neighbors now. They've got wireless and they share...

Chapter 11

_Even when the Gods call to you "Danger" and even when your very heart knows something is coming, your mind doesn't. Shouldn't they cooperate? Maybe something important was there... _

"I can't wait to meet Professor Tlatipac!" Ron smiled and tackled his best friend. "Blimey, you're so lucky! He's going to let you pass _easy_!"

Harry shook his head. "I think that's cheating..." he muttered, holding up a piece of toast for the other boy. He took a bite and exchanged it from mouth to hand.

"Hey, do you think he'll let _me_ pass?" Ron thought hopefully.

"It _is_ cheating," The bushy brown-haired girl interrupted. "I just hope he's a good teacher. I'm _sure_ he is."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "He usually gave me cookies whenever I got an answer correct." _And kisses_, he added silently to himself, flushing a little at the idea. He then saw his Marvolo delivering a kiss to Ron, and fell silent at the very idea.

"Well, we're going to be late if we don't start looking now," Ron announced, hauling Harry to his feet.

"The room is just on the-" Hermione tried to guide.

"We don't need directions from a _girl_."

_Yes, we do..._ Harry thought silently.

-x-

They would have never found the class if Ron didn't think to stalk a group of Gryffindors walking past that were also first years. Harry ran ahead and leaped at the teacher, who had previously been in conversation with the Granger girl.

Marvolo tried to surpress a grin as he pat the boy's head. "To your seat, Potter," he said sternly.

The seats in the front row were all taken to his dismay, but Ron had saved them seats in the second where Harry sat, nearly bouncing in excitement.

_This is going to be fun _Harry thought to the man in front.

_"We can't speak in the middle of class,_" he mentally sighed back. _"I've got to concentrate on teaching._"

Harry pouted, but the man had gone on to the lesson. "I am your Defense Against The Dark Arts instructor, Professor Tlatipac." _And please don't refer to me as Marvolo, Harry_.

He nodded, thinking nothing of the command. _I like your name though..._

He didn't reply, but there was a slight smile playing on his lips. "My class rules are simple - refrain from jinxing one another and kindly listen." The girls of the room all sighed in happy content. Of course they'd listen to this incredibly good-looking man.

_And as for __my__ rule, don't kiss anyone else_, Harry thought more to himself. Marvolo nearly laughed outloud, but was easily composed, taking in hand the required textbook. "This book here is for independent study. Take notes and pay attention and you'll never have to open them." The boys were now enrapt. No reading in class? This sounded too good to be true.

"Now, the ministry of magic says that performing magic in first-year Defense Against The Dark Arts class doesn't take place until much later - a month in fact. Until then... we'll cover Neplotemy's Classifying System, Basic Theory and, ah, that should fill up our month.

"Afterwards, we'll learn spells to protect against a school enemy and even simple jinxes to get back at them..." He grinned impishly, and most of the class returned the expression. This class... sounded easy...

"Quills out and copy the chart on the board," he ordered the class. The students were too happy to argue. Harry smiled to himself. _They liked Marvolo..._

_"You think so?" came an almost nervous question to the private thought._

Harry put a finger to his lips. They weren't supposed to talk during class, right?

-x-

"Aw man, I can't wait for the next class!"

"He's the best teacher!"

"How old is he...?" Of course said by one of the front-row girls.

Harry slipped out of the class hearing into bits of everyone's conversations. Ron, at his side, was just the same. "You're so lucky!" Ron repeated.

They had one other class today - _Potions_. And no one wanted to be late to _that_ class, so they hurried along the way, skipping lunch. Even doing so, they were only in the class a minute before the rest of the students. Ron sulked that all the back-seats were full and they were again placed into a second row. It was way too close...

Ron had heard many things from his twin brothers, untrue until Percy confirmed it and one was that Snape was the worst teacher of the entire school. He was tough, and especially mean to all but his Slytherins - who they were now in class with. Snape appeared, walking between the desks, closing the doors and windows on the way, his movements almost elegant.

He scanned the room - eyes catching Harry. They hardened in an unreadable expression. Ron's head moved between Harry's confused eyes to their teacher.

He swept his jet-black hair back and moved his attention to the entire room. "This is Potions and you will refer to me as either 'Professor Snape' or 'Sir'." He waited for a protest before continuing. "I could teach you how to bottle fame and brew glory; how to even put a stopper to death."

"I could," he repeated softly, "but only the advanced, only those with talent and those who could afford to _pay attention_ will learn anything decent." He waved a hand through the thin air and was holding a bottle up or steaming green liquid.

He then tipped the bottle to Harry. "Potter! Would you take this if given to you?"

"No way," Ron hissed. "It's probably poison."

"Potter?"

"Er...n-no."

"_No sir_," he corrected. "And why not?"

"I don't know what's in it..."

Some of the class laughed.

He then was holding two bottles, the new one a bright red. "Really now, and if your best friend was dying." He nodded to Ron. "Which would you give to him?"

"I would take him to a hospital."

"There's no time to take him," the man hissed. "Answer the question."

Harry looked hopelesly. "I-I don't know."

"Red or green, Potter?"

"G-Green!"

Snape tipped the green bottle over, and it burned an acidic hole through an empty desk. He then poured the other, and the hole was restored. "Mr. Weasley is now dead."

"Thanks mate..." Ron said with only the slightest bit of humor.

"In Potions, _you_ will have to learn to identify an antidote and a poison," Snape continued. "Learn to know if you're being poisoned." Harry nodded, cheeks flaming.

"It doesn't appear that Tyche, our god of luck, is with you," Snape muttered, staring off into the distance. "Or does he play favourites?"

Wherever the man's mind had been, he was back again to strike fear in the children's hearts. "Read the first chapter of your assigned books and write an essay over the information. The parchment should be two feet long."

-x-

"There's something wierd about the Potions teacher..." Harry sighed, curling up in the arms of Marvolo. "I don't know what it is..."

They were settled on the man's bed; Marvolo stroked the sensitive black pair of ears. "You shouldn't worry about him. He can't do anything as long as I'm here."

Harry grinned, and rubbed his forehead to the man's chest. "I'm so glad you're here..."

Marvolo smiled. "As am I." He paused to stare at the clock across the room. "Harry... when's your curfew?"

"But I'm staying here, aren't I?" Harry pouted. "We always sleep together!"

"I've already asked about it," the man replid bitterly. "But you have to stay in your House."

Harry groaned. "No fair..."

"On another note, I found out something interesting today," he continued. "There's something hidden in this castle."

"R-really?" Harry perked up.

"Yes, but I'm not supposed to talk about it."He grinned a bit mischeviously. "I'm to guard _it_, however, with a trap. All the teachers together, but I don't know what to put..."

"A monster?"

"There's a monster that already protects it - a friendly fellow if you know how to calm him down though... but I suppose I might do some kind of riddle..."

"A riddle?"

"_Puzzle,_" The man corrected, not liking the sound of the synonym. "A maze perhaps... I don't know. You never told me your curfew."

"It's past already," Harry sighed. "And, well, I'm not supposed to roam the halls, am I?" he gave a hopeful look to his guardian.

"Fine," he laughed, throwing the covers up for their admittance. "But _only_ tonight."

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

_So... I've started to outline everything. I'm a bit depressed because, well, my dad is treating me like shit, but now that I OUTLINE (but only slightly...) I have an idea what I want to happen and I'm all happy about it. Wooo! Outline means the story will probably sound better... planned... (grins)_

-- Preview --

_Of things concealed..._

-R/R?-


	12. So I Want It To Last

**Title**: Recovery From A False Fate

**Summary**: Young and abused Harry is driven out of the Dursley home and left for dead until comes a man with only part of his soul that seems just so familar. Who is he and is it possible to help such a kind man recover a complete soul? LVHP

**Rating/Warning**: Generally M, but this chapter could even pass for ALL AGES...o.0

**Disclaimer:** Tlatipac... concidently spells "Capital T" backwards, but that's not how I came up with it... dude... that is seriously weird...

Chapter #12

_When atoms are split, an explosion occurs. Conversely, an explosion occurs when a splitting happens. Is that what will happen of such opposition continues? How strong is a body that faced death? The two forces that are together - if one could follow science, then perhaps the answer... is fusion... at which, there must be something that binds them? Then, what beyound this symbolism, is the true answer?_

It was directly after dinner when the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor was working on his next lesson plan. His dark hair being ruffled ever so often and his baggy sleeves yanked back, almost knocking over his candle. Harry had left him finally, but this now left him in a state of complete frustration.

"My Lord?" a soft voice asked into the darkness. Marvolo's gaze traveled from a teaching handbook to the tall, Potion's teacher - dark hair, seeming to be dyed in a shade of purple; eyes wide and uncharacteristically in surprise. "Y-You're alive, Truly, you are-"

"I haven't died," the man muttered. "Snape, was it?"

The man instantly fell to his knees. "Then it is true... what Dumbledore says..."

Marvolo's eyebrows rose a bit. "What _does_ he say?"

"T-That you've changed my lord."

_But from... what, exactly?_ Marvolo wondered. "I merely don't remember myself." Marvolo watched the man a long time before he could recall a memory that must relate to him.

"Lily..."

Snape jumped.

"She was... important to you..." Marvolo mused, then wandering whether to drop the subjecy or to feed his curiousity. he thought further back. "And your name is Severus, yes, I remember that much." _But little more._

"Then you've truly forgotten?" The Potions teacher whispered astounded, as if someone had slapped him with a fish.

"I'd rather not remember," Marvolo cut in. "While I have an idea of _what_ I did, I believe I'd go insane to recall my own history."

Severus Snape wisely did not comment.

"And in that case, I will not need your services."

Snape opened his mouth and closed it several times, then to nod. "Of course..." He stared at the window and then sighed. "But then... you've... _really_ forgotten?"

"Most of it, yes," sighed Marvolo.

"And even Lily?"

The name brought questionable matter to mind, of which the man didn't like. "Do not speak of any of this to me. I want to remain 'good' in Harry's eyes."

"_Harry_? You mean... the Potter boy?"

"Potter...?"

Snape peered at the man curiously. "Then... you really don't remember..." He wet his lips nervously. "But his parents - you... they are both dead."

"I have realized this!" the man nearly hissed.

Severus didn't back down. "My Lord, you must _listen_!"

Marvolo clamped his hands over his ears - and hollered anything that he could say to keep out the other man's voice, but Snape grabbed his hands. "Do _not_ become attached to that boy-"

"_Let go of my hands!_"

"-you need to understand-"

"_Shut up! Just SHUT-_"

"You can't hide from your own _nature_!"

Marvolo screamed, jerking the other's hands away and holding them high above his head. "You know nothing, you - who never overcame your own past!"

Snape's eyes widened, his heart beating wildly against the man's arm. The glaring red eyes dulled back into a dak shape, mirroring the other's in wide fear. He stared at the man he had just lifted and physically threatened without a thought.

"_What am I_?"

-x-

"Oy, so he kicked you out?" Ron Weasley teased the other boy. Harry yawned and set up the wizard chess set between them.

"He's got work to do."

"That's what _Dad_ says," Ron thought outloud. "He'll fancy a round of wizard chess, but mostly he's got to work. I'd like a job where I could play chess whenever I wanted."

Harry laughed. "Like a Pro Chess Player?"

"You don't suppose there's something like that?" Ron thought brightly moving a piece.

"Of course they do," came Hermione Granger's voice. Harry smiled at her, but Ron's expression darkened considerably.

"Always butting in," he muttered under his breath while only Harry caught.

The girl continued excitedly, brushing back her thick hair. "It's like virtual reality and-"

"And what _is_ 'virtual reality'?"

"It's where it all _looks_ real. Oh, but wizards do have it to the point of moving chess pieces on their own, I suppose. I mean, well, it's a rather large board and if you're good, you can live off of tournament winnings."

Ron stared at her. "Wut?"

"You play chess in a tournament," Harry pieced together. "And you make money when you win."

Hermione nodded. "I've wanted to go see a match sometime!"

"Er... I'd rather see Quidditch..." Ron sighed. "I wouldn't mind competing though in something like that..."

"You can register when you're thirteen."

Ron then groaned. "That's too long to wait!"

"But they might have a kid's tournament," Hermione put in helpfully. Harry however had lost attention to the conversation long ago, mezmerized with the girl's slender fingers. Without thinking, he dipped his head and rubbed against her palm.

Ron said calmly, moving his piece and earning a checkmate, "Er... he does that."

-x-

Severus Snape tried not to marvel how much the man had changed and not in appearance alone, but his entire personality. Uncharacteristically, the previous dark lord was shaking terribly, trying to drink a potion that he had been handed, but sloshing it into his lap with every motion. "What am I, What _am_ I, _Severus_?!" Marvolo demanded. "No... no, I don't want to know. I don't want to _be_ him - _me_ - _this_." He let out an irritated scream, shivered more and then tried to manage a sip.

Severus was then reminded vaguely when the dark lord was upset, he wasn't making tea, but rather being choked for hours on end - face buried in the man's lap... He dimly wondered it he should go to his knees or pour another cup. Decisions... decisions... he went to knees anyways and stroked the man's thighs.

"If you don't want to be yourself, then you can change. You can recover." _But only if you concede to know your past_, he added mentally.

"Harry... I want to see Harry..."

"You'll see him tomorrow," Snape cooed (or rather attempted) "But it's past curfew."

"I need to see Harry," he whispered.

"You'll be fine until morning. Nothing's going to happen."

"I don't want to hurt Harry."

"You won't."

"I won't," Marvolo repeated.

"You won't," he again confirmed. "Now. go get rest. Tomorrow, everything will be alright." Marvolo nodded several times and allowed himself to be moved to his bed chamber.

"Tomorrow, everything's going to be all right," he murmured to himself, instantly going to sleep.

"Until you awake again," Snape thought silently to himself as he slipped back to his own quarters. The Headmaster had been completely correct in all matters. It was... as he had said... _according to plan_...

-x-

Snape continued working on his potion and frowned into the contents. Clearing his head, he took in hand one of the books from his personal collection. Along the page were many scribbles from failed attempts and other matters. In another book, theories of the ingredients for a well-known stone - 500 pages and with no absolutes.

"Gods..." he whispered. "Lily... _help me_..."

-x-

"Hey, Harry look! Flying lessons!" Ron announced, jabbing a sign on the Gryffindor board. "And _tomorrow_!"

Harry read over the note excitedly and beamed. "I can't wait!"

"I can _already_ fly!" Ron said proudly. "A little, at least! Blimey, I can't wait either!"

Hermione, from behind, noted softly. "That's been on the board for days..."

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

_And so... Marvolo has issues and Snape IS the incredible sex. That's one interesting chapter, I think. But I dunno... you tell me. _


	13. Longer Than You Dreamed

_Nothing has changed…_

**A/N**: So… I'm going to pick up the pace in publishing this story, putting _Interference_ on hold until I can advance this one further. Meanwhile, I have so many stories that I need to finish, and yet… more that I really want to start.. _(pouts)_

Chapter #13: _Longer Than You Dreamed_

_(Witch's Brew)_

_Shakespeare knew about the witch's brew – he uttered the phrase, the almost now childish chant "double, double, toil and trouble". But he knew, and some others as well, that something was brewing, and bubbling, and to one day pour over – but how much longer does it wait silently before someone sees? And this person… what do they wish to gain? __**This person is dangerous, playing with fate.**_

"Marvolo!"

Harry breathlessly collided with the teacher and brought him to the ground. His warning call had prepared the man enough to catch the excited boy.

"Marvolo, I'm on the Quidditch team!"

"The Quidditch team?" Marvolo repeated, surprised and slightly unsure of what that was.

"Bloody brilliant!" called out a pair of red-headed twins in unison.

"We're _beaters_!" one of them clarified.

Harry smiled happily at the older boys; Marvolo could just see his long sleek tail bouncing if it were present. However, he paled slightly in worry.

"Is this a... _safe _game?"

"Mostly!" the twins chimed. Harry bobbed his head in agreement, though he had never previously _heard_ of the game.

"And Wood says I'm a decent flyer!" Harry added, eager to please.

"Well, then, that's... that's _great_!" the teacher said. "And tomorrow, we will go and get you a suitable broomstick - I assume you'll need one - but, ah, I'm in the middle of class, love."

Harry didn't move. _What about my kiss?_

_"Not __here__, Harry!" Warm embarrassment crept down the link binding them._

Harry pouted, but hopped up with a nod. "See you later..." and here he grinned, knowing what affect the next word would send to the man, "...Dad." he then disappeared.

"Cute kid," Lee Jordan commented. "And athletic, too... he turned out pretty good."

"Smart as well..." Marvolo added with a soft sigh. "I guess... I haven't failed him, yet."

Bent on the sheer delight of not working, the rest of the class joined into the conversation. One said, "Not until he gets a girlfriend!"

"A _girlfriend_?!" the man choked.

"Then you'll embarrass the hell out of him!"

"But most parents do anyways," a girl assured.

"But it'll be a long time before he's interested in girls, right?" the man asked weakly.

The Weasley twins exchanged glance.

"A year or two-"

"-maybe three."

"Maybe..."

"Merlin..."

The class giggled and then proceeded in advice, resulting the end of no homework.

-x-

"Severus... my boy is going to grow up and leave me, won't he?" the previous dark lord questioned the other teacher, his eyes red and tired.

Snape tried to not roll his eyes at the man's weak attitude. "He'll grow up, my lord."

Marvolo was too tired to remind the man that he wasn't partial to being called a "lord". He lifted his foot to be rubbed and continued to voice his worries. "And leave me. I won't be important to him much longer... once he's in love. Severus, I don't want to lose the boy."

The man nodded and racked his brain for some answer, some sort of statement that could comfort him.

"He'll never truly leave you."

"He'll move out - ah, Severus, not so rough - and he won't have time for me ever again."

"Fallen hard for him, haven't you?" Severus teased, dryly.

"I suppose so."

Snape paused for a second. "Forgive my blunt question, but can it be that your relationship for one another exceeds that of father and son?"

"One-sided, but yes, perhaps so," the man said thoughtfully. "Severus, we are not _truly_ related."

"No, my lord, you are not."

"So, then, it... could be possible..."

"But not wise, as your history toward one another stands."

"-our hist-? _Gods_, _don't_ use your nails!"

"Apologies, my-"

"Marvolo!"

-x-

"I've just had my first Quidditch practice with the team captain - his name's Oliver Wood," Harry announced as he crawled into the man's lap. He peered curiously at his father's feet being massaged, but went on to explain the sport and what they did, concluding with "Oliver's really nice!"

"Really..."

Severus coughed loudly, either from being completely ignored or from the sudden tone of jealousy in Marvolo's voice.

"I'm going to be a _seeker_! It's really important, so I hope I don't disappoint Oliver!"

"Your father was a seeker, Potter," Snape cut in. So, you'll do fine."

Harry beamed eve more and squeezed against Marvolo's neck affectionately.

"No," he corrected rather awkwardly, "I meant your _real_ father."

"M-My real father?" Harry repeated, surprised. "Y-You knew... my father?"

"We attended school together."

"Did you too, Marvolo?"

"N-No, Harry." He frowned at the other man in light of this sort of new. "It's getting late..."

Harry jumped.

Marvolo waited for him to beg (as his nightly ritual) to stay, but instead he slid off his lap and exclaimed, "I've still got to tell Ron! And Hermione! Night, Marv-"

"Don't you want your kiss, Harry?"

The boy blushed and nodded, murmuring, "I forgot." Marvolo tilted the boy's head back and pecked the soft pair of lips a few times. Harry squirmed and moved away, returning one kiss, and smiling as he waved.

"Definitely not father and son..." Snape muttered.

"What... was his real father like?"

Snape, who hadn't missed a beat in his massaging, said carefully, "In love, there was no one but himself."

-x-

"What is your first report?"

Dumbledore's ice blue eyes rested over at the extremely tired man opposite of him. Severus Snape took the mug of fire whiskey and gave a hearty gulp before beginning.

"Knowledge of the boy is severely repressed internally and externally. His relationship, thought of as loving, exhibits more sexual intentions then parental, but both attributes of 'love' are present."

"Is the boy in any danger?"

"He always will be if that... if _Voldemort_ continues to deny himself. Though he has no intention of harming Potter, there's the chance that his other side might come out. Thought, that's what you want, I assume?"

The man chuckled. "It's lucky for me that you read people so well. You are of... great use."

Severus took another great swallow.

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

_Yup, there's a lot of Snape. A LOT... there's a reason so bare with me. And hey, it's still pretty cute. I really like how the last bit came out... how about you? Why don't you review? Pretty, please? I love them so very dearly..._


	14. Remained Intoxicated With You

**A/N**: _You can probably tell but I had way too much fun doing this chapter XP Snape isn't my favourite character, but the plotline with him reflects somewhat for a book I'm doing and the secondary main character is kind of like him... but not... Anywho, please enjoy the update!_

**Addicted To Potions- (23.Feb.86)**

_**Secrets REVEALED of the Philosopher's Stone**_

_The makings of the Philosopher's Stone contents remain unknown. Creators Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel do not intend to disclose the information, but potions expert, Phyllida Spore, famed for being able to also indentify over 1,000 different ingredients, suspects the usage of a phoenix feather, amongst a series of metals, and possible a sinister edge of unicorn blood? Is it likely that the information withheld is to save the skin (so to speak) of the brilliant masterminds? Or is it that..._

Losing interest of the article, Snape let it fall to the hardwood floor and took up another swig of the fire whiskey beside his chair. He shifted his legs, which were propped on his desk, and reached for the next article in the pile.

**Addicted To Potions- (2.Mar.90)**

_**Other Uses for the Philosopher's Stone?**_

_Ingredients of the philosopher's stone are rumored to also be an elixir - a cure all for all ailments - or so Arsenius Jigger suspects. Suspicions have even suggested that the elixir could be a cure for __**death**__ itself..._

Snape choked in mid-sip of the fiery liquid. He abandoned the drink and read further, but to find the rest of the article was of old witch remedies. He sat back, closed his eyes, and rubbed them with the tip of his thumbs, reviewing silently.

The philosopher's stone – a cure-all for even death – phoenix feathers, metals, unicorn blood... the steps would have to reflect the four essential elements, and all cycles of life itself... he was on the edge of an amazing discovery, but the mere idea of recreation!

_It won't work..._

It has to.

_It can't._

It will.

_She's dead._

Lily... will live...

--

It was the first match of the Quidditch season, and Harry was no where _near _ready. Ron's brothers constantly assure him that they'd hold Oliver back if he didn't manage to find the Snitch and the chasers had also promised to score many points. Along with all this, Harry had Marvolo's complete support – and _Ron_ and Hermione's.

Still... he was very much frightened to even mount the broom... but everyone sat next to him, determined, and ready, hands over brooms and waiting, _anticipating_...

"You can do it, Harry!"

"We're rooting for you!"

"Watch out for bludgers!"

He could still hear the echoes of encouragement. Harry fingered the chain around his neck, kissed the trinket and then lifted his chin.

The whistle was blown.

--

Oliver had instructed him to rise above the playing area and keep an eye on the other Seeker. Catching the snitch before the other team was, of course, ideal - no _essential_. He _had_ to do it. _He had to._

His eyes darted between the blurred colours, searching for the slightest glimmer for gold. He got lost in the magnificent order of the game, several times and reprimanding himself, began to glide in a wide, slow circle-

He stiffened. The Slytherin seeker eyed him watchfully, but he couldn't see the smallest twinkle above the Gryffindor's shortest hoop – He plunged downwards.

--

"He'll be okay," Severus repeated again and again, as a sort of mantra for the frozen man beside him.

"He's diving..." Marvolo whispered in a croak.

"He's seen the Snitch."

"I shouldn't have let him play... I shouldn't-"

"He'll be okay."

Marvolo covered his mouth as his breath made a sharp intake.

"HE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

Marvolo rose to cheer, but his breath came out in a pained cough. Beaming, he recovered, and began to scream, alongside Professor McGonagall, nearly throwing his voice completely for the rest of the day.

In his all too clear voice, Dumbledore commented, "He is surely James's son – isn't he, Severus?"

"Just as skilled," came a soft reply.

Growing cold, Marvolo's smile faded.

--

"–I saw it for only a second, but I dove and – and I-I felt it on my fingertips, so I went faster and faster and then! And then! I caught it!!" Harry made for an exaggerated grab to the side, and almost fell off the man's lap. Marvolo forced himself to smile, and then kissed the young boy's forehead.

"You caught it," he repeated.

The boy shifted a little, and then said, "I'm sorry I didn't come see you after the match."

"It's quite all right. You were celebrating with your friends."

"You're my friend, too!" Harry exclaimed, and then his cheeks reddened. "But... more than that. I mean, you're my..."

"Father?"

Harry shook his head. "More than _that_!"

"What's more than that?" Marvolo asked weakily.

"I-um... a _best_ friend?" He closed his eyes and shook his head, then responding, "I don't know."

Marvolo laughed, softly embracing the boy tightly.

"Are you proud of me?"

"Of course I am!"

Harry smiled and moved closer into the hug. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course."

"Really?!"

"Really."

Harry grinned wider, warming Marvolo's heart more than ever.

--

When Harry wasn't his companion, Severus Snape was in his chambers, silently responding as he was needed. Today, neither man spoke for several moments. Marvolo steamed in anger, gripping a small tea cup when he was asked:

"Have you ever wished to bring back the dead, my lord?"

"No, Severus, why would I?" the man replied tiredly." Is there someone from my past that I would?"

"No, my lord, I believe not."

"Then there's no reason for me to think about this. Why bring it up?"

"I only wondered. But if you were to, how would you go about it?"

"You're quite strange, Severus. I don't know. I suppose I'd find the most deadly poison and try to reverse it first, and then I'd find the necessities of life and combine it," Marvolo shrugged in conclusion. "It would be too difficult to attempt."

"But there are so many poisons... which one?"

"You're quite adamant about this. It's Lily, isn't it?" Marvolo grinned, as he saw Snape's expression harden. "You want her and she is dead! What a situation!" He giggled, as Snape grew ever more cold.

"But to deny thyself is man's greatest folly," Severus said quietly, hinting dangerously in a way that made Marvolo's expression flatten. "I'm leaving now," he announced, rising.

"Tomorrow, then," Marvolo acknowledged, helping himself to a cup of tea, leaning back in his chair. If Harry were to ever die, he would bring him back. There was no question about it. No matter how dark the magic, he would go at any lengths. And maybe Severus had this sort of mental track for this Lily... but why?

-x- X -x- To Be Continued -x- X -x-

_Long awaited update, it is here. But you aren't satisfied. You want more, right? Mm... I'm on it... _


	15. In A Mad World

**Disclaimer**: This chapter was somewhat inspired/influenced with a song on _Donnie Darko_ – "Mad World" of Roland Orzabel, lyrics provided as the introduction.

**A/N**: Now that I have a true idea of where this story goes and in what time, the chapters will be rolling out. And also, I'll then be able to go to_ Interference _again. Wasn't the wait kind of worth it, then?

Chapter 15 - In A Mad World

_ "I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
These dreams in which I'm dying, are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very... mad world."_

Harry's first month had been beyound amazing - absolutely brilliant! Harry had friends - a social life. And best of all, he still had Marvolo. What seemed odd though, is that _everyone_ knew who he was. They often asked to see his scar - even more odd - and asked whether it hurt. It didn't, but it made him wonder. He was settled in the man's room as he thought these things.

Harry had a lot to wonder about lately. It was because Marvolo had been called onto some sort of business with the other teachers, that left him with all this free time. His new friends Ron and Hermione were both busy with homework that he had already finished with Marvolo's help.

So Harry thought. And pondered. And wondered.

Harry thought about how lucky he was to have friends, how cool it was that Professor McGonagall could be a cat at will, and how Snape was very strange, how much he was "like his father (except for those eyes - those are your mother's)" - this had been told to him several times - but mostly... mostly he thought of Marvolo as his furry paws dug into the delicious velvet of afore mentioned man's bed.

Some many times he had been asked _who_ Marvolo was to him. It seemed to be so easy to say "father" but it wasn't exactly true. Harry's true father was dead and, besides, Marvolo was much more. "Best Friends" was a title that seemed more appropriate for Ron and Hermione... so what _was_ he then? Was there even a word to describe it? Perhaps he could make up one...?

And then there was something else that bothered him - Marvolo's memories. Harry knew they stopped looking for them for some reason or another, but he kept having a feeling that one (even multiple) were nearby, that be should have found them for him. Well, perhaps he could -

_Thud_

A heavy book slammed onto Marvolo's large desk. Harry glanced up and smiled pleasantly. "Hello," Harry greeted. The man's head shot up, throwing a mass of black strands off of his sweaty neck. His eyes moved from maniacal to pure shock.

"H-Harry, your hands!" Severus Snape stuttered. Harry's gaze moved in direction of the other's and saw that one hand was a paw, as were his feet. The concealing charm had fallen off. He hadn't even noticed! Harry flushed and scrambled to hide his body under the warm blankets underneath him. "Gods... when did this happen?"

"I -"

"It's only a potions incident, Severus," Marvolo said quickly as he just entered. "And not of any concern." He briskly moved to Harry. "Love, did the chain break?"

Harry nodded, then stretched his neck for a greeting. Marvolo kissed him without hesitation and moved to find the charm. "Well, bugger, Harry! But imagine for it had fallen off during class - now that would have been quite the dilemma." Harry smiled at the thought. It was, of course, amusing because it hadn't happened.

"T-This is hardly a minor -" Snape cut in. "Have you taken him to St. Mungo's?!"

"Doesn't need it, He likes the ears," Marvolo replied, tickling behind Harry's second set. The boy let out a giggle. "By the way, Severus, what are you doing here?"

Snape sighed. "There's a matter I wish to speak with you about."

"Out with it."

"It is most urgent."

"Then go on..." Marvolo's fingertips tortured the ticklish underside of Harry's chin.

"Concerning," Snape continued through gritted teeth, "the... matter of the, er, lemon drug."

Marvolo nodded to indicate he understood the code word being used. "You don't know how you're going to protect the, er, 'lemon drop', eh?"

"No, that's not..." Snape stepped across the room and covered Harry's ears, then speaking quickly. "I need your assistance in retrieving the stone for purpose of study."

Marvolo's eyebrow lifted a bit. "Well... why ever would you...Merlin! You think it's going to help resurrect her, don't you? You can't be serious! You're, in fact, _mad_! Even I know it's impossible to fight -"

Harry struggled under Snape's rough hands and clasped his arms around Marvolo's waist. Regardless the he could hear the conversation now, Snape continued.

"You were once a brilliant wizard."

"He still is!" Harry cut in furiously, snuggling against the man's chest.

"You_ fought _death, my lord, and you stand here today. My lord there _are_ no limits - merely only discoveries and -"

Marvolo embraced Harry's small shoulders, covering his ears once more in a more subtle manner. "I value my soul enough to _stay_ within those limits - as should yourself." He sighed heavily. "Good night, Severus."

Snape took his cue to leave. After a few more moments of silence, Harry wiggled in Marvolo's arms.

"Another kiss?" Marvolo pretended to sigh. "What am I doing to do with you?"

Harry just smiled.

--

Marvolo lived in a haze - he knew this much. There was much he couldn't reflect to, and often he tripped on his words, lost his sentence. He _had_ to smile, had to write it off to a humorous tone - no matter how much he tensed up, began to sweat - how _afraid_ he was to be forgetting things he _should_ know.

The borderline he was in was a safe cloud that kept him from knowing - truly knowing. The haze was comfort, but sometimes it felt to be clearing, his most lucid thoughts were his most dark. At times, the only thing that kept him sane - it seemed - was his young boy, his Harry, sleeping now beside him.

Soft and pure and innocent, Marvolo swept Harry's bangs back from his sweet face and kissed his warm, rosy cheeks. He didn't dare fall asleep now though, not when the fog felt so dangerously clear. He only shut his mind, smoothed the boy's hair down... and waited.

And in the morning, he prayed to have fallen back into his own naive state.

-_**To Be Continued-**_


	16. I'm Moving Closer To You

**A/N**: I feel like this chapter is going to make a lot of patient fans very, very happy ~heart~

Chapter 16 - "I'm Moving Closer To You"

_When I've found __that__ person, I want to hold as tight as possible. And if I'm lonely - I'll hold on tighter to someone. I close my eyes desperately for that feeling of togetherness - imagining lies. Maybe I am clingy - or maybe we're all looking for the same feeling...?_

Harry Potter (known simply as "Harry" or "Marvolo's") woke next to a very strung-out and frustrated man in his bed - rather Marvolo's, but just as much his at this point. The man smiled weakily at him, then realized just how futile an attempt of a smile it really was.

"Where's Marvolo?" Harry asked curiously. Had had the sore need for his morning kiss - which was the only thing that woke him up completely and had him ready for the day to start.

"He asked me to watch you until... until you returned," Severus Snape explained lamely. He clasped, unclasped his hands, paced the room, and then sat once more on the edge of the dark bedspread.

Harry's kitten ear twitched in irritation. He scratched it then muttered "I don't need a _sitter_." Looking out the window and seeing that it was still dark, he yawned as an immediate reaction. "When's be coming back, Sevy?"

The man didn't cringe at his nickname. It seemed that he was getting used to it. "Soon, I suppose." He wrung the sweat from his hands twice, then let out a soft groan. Harry felt a little sorry for him, but he was also very tired.

"Have you finished your homework?" Snape asked quite suddenly.

Harry groaned. "You sound like _him_! 'Harry, do your work or no ice cream!' or Harry, it's due tomorrow!' - 'No kiss for Harry if his homework isn't done!'"

"I'm, er, not going to kiss you..."

Maybe it was an attempt of a joke? Either way, Harry didn't find it funny - more revolting. He tried not to make a face, and, instead, concentrated instead on falling back asleep.

Snape had said something more, but Harry couldn't comprehend the words. With another jaw-stretching yawn, his body reminded himself how tired he was. He was loosing his senses to unconsiousness and beginning to fall - falling, Marvolo entered the room, grabbed Sev, spoke in harsh whispers. The kiss on his forehead was Sleep's cue to embrace him once more - knowing that sleeping easy could only by achieved by the naïve nature.

-x

"Harry, come on now! You've been sleeping for too long!"

Harry groaned and rolled over. His tail have a lazy attempt to push the man back.

"The sun has risen and the birds are singing, Harry!" Marvolo laughed, rolling the boy back toward him. "Get up now, you lazy kitten!"

Harry let out a feeble meow.

Too bad for Harry... Marvolo knew the one thing that was sure to get him dearest to be awakened. His fngers crept up the boy's front and found his sensitive area.

Harry gasped, tried to squirm away, but too late.

"Gotcha!"

Poor Harry.

He was terribly ticklish.

-x

"It was really strange - I don't know what happened but Professor Snape seemed really odd," Harry recounted to his two best friends, Ron and Hermione in the common room that morning. It was one of those odd hours just after breakfast, but not quite time for class.

"He still seems rather awkward," Hermione observed.

"Like he just woke up with a bungalow in bed next to him?" Ron offered. "Harry giggled, but Hermione wasn't amused.

"Hand me your essays for Potions class - I'm willing to bet that neither of you have finished." The bushy-haiared girl held her hands out expectantingly.

Both boys sheepishly handed their papers over, with Harry defensively noting that he finished _most _of it.

"But not all."

-x

It seemed quite a strange day for Harry, but a day grew even more so strange that evening. Harry had had Quidditch practice until the rain cancelled them. Exhausted, he opted to crawl into bed with Marvolo, but the door was locked.

Frustrated, he tapped his wand on it - but couldn't remember any useful spells.

"Marvolo, please let me in!" he cried, face pressed against the door.

The same door which took forever to open. When it did, he saw both Professor Snape and his Marvolo smiling oddly and the weirdest expression on his love's face as Snape slipped out of the room. He wiped his brow, then went to get a drink of water from his stand.

Harry sat on the edge of Marvolo's bed with an odd expression as well. And then he asked the dreaded question.

"Marvolo... what's sex?"

Marvolo thought it was ironic.

-x

Harry had overheard some boys talking about 'sex' in the locker room, but the conversation went completely over his head. He gathered that it had to do with the difference between a boy and a girl an the difference was somehow related... and that it was "dirty". He tried to voice these ideas, but wasn't making much sense.

Marvolo laughed - it sounded nervous. "Well... it's not a _bad _thing..." he begun. Harry waited. "Er... _you_... but... it _can_ be... sex is... sex - it's something special that you save for... well... for the one you... love."

"Then how do _we_ do sex?"

Marvolo choked on air by the blunt question.

"I-It's for the one you... want to marry..."

"Oh..." Harry was still confused on the process.

Marvolo took a breath, then said, "It's like... a kiss, but much more. When you're in _love _with someone, you want to be closer to that person - more than before, more than a kiss."

"Wanting more than a kiss..."Harry murmured. "Okay... then... what is sex like? Does it feel like a kiss, but... better?"

"That sounds right..." Marvolo agreed with a nod. His water glass refilled itself on cue - he downed it once more.

"Then if you want _more _than a kiss... you want to marry someone?"

"Not technically... it just means you are attracted to that person."

"But what exactly _is _sex?"

"Well, it's..." Marvolo wrinkled his nose, then sighed. "You might find this a little odd."

"..."

"It has to do with where you pee."

"W-What?"

"When you become older, your - er - penis becomes a little bigger and... hardens."

"That's weird."

"Told you."

"Then what?"

"It... becomes sensitive... the person you are with... er..."

"Can you show me?"

"S-Show you?"

Harry nodded. He was a progressive and visual learner, after all, Marvolo remembered bleakly. He swallowed, then nodded again. He swallowed, then nodded again. It seemed much easier than explaining the process...

-x- To Be Continued -x-

_I've already started writing on the next chapter, and I'll just try to post some. I pwomise. But I can't guarantee the future._


	17. And I Never Want To Leave

_**Much Needed Recap**: Harry asked the dreaded question – what was sex? Marvolo's decides to best way to explain it, is to show it. Right..._

Chapter 17 – And I Never Want to Leave

_When the days begin merging, I'll be hopelessly lost. The things before won't matter – you will be the only thing that is. At that point, time will freeze. Absolute zero. Perfection._

Harry watched Marvolo remove his the thin pants under his robes, and then a pair of underwear below that. Marvolo's penis was different from his own in several ways – it was larger, slightly darker, and embedded in a patch of dark hair. He'd seen it before – on occasions when he was younger and when they'd bathed together – and had asked a few questions then. He was not unaccustomed to the sight.

His green eyes met Marvolo's – Marvolo's watched his, looking anxious. Harry's eyes moved back down at sudden movement and looked surprised. "So that's what you meant by hardening."

"Exactly."

"Well, I've seen _that_ before."

Marvolo made a face at the boy. Harry tried not to laugh. He then continued with the "lesson".

"In sex, the goal is to reach a point of, er... well... getting _it_ back down."

"And feeling good?"

"...right..."

"So, how would you-"

Marvolo gasped as Harry's fingers reached out and had curiously felt the man's aroused state. Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise, shaking slightly as they followed the shaft to the tip.

It was moist. Harry frowned.

"Marvolo... did you pee?"

"No, I did not – and please move your hands."

Harry didn't look convinced.

"That's something else entirely – it's -"

"Sticky."

"Merlin," the man swore under his breath. He really needed to control himself... He reached around him and felt his knuckles go white from clinging to the covers, but the idea of gripping the sheets was entirely erotic within itself.

"And what if you have to pee?"

Merlin, even that could be erotic. "You wouldn't really have to. It's one of either/or sort of things," he tried to reply, and yet, he felt stiff – unbareably. It seemed like he could've let it go before, but Snape had awakened that part of him again. Worse, he hadn't finished his job properly before leaving.

"So, all of this is a good thing?"

"It's a very good thing – at the appropriate time."

He was three steps away from bringing Harry onto the bed with one hard kiss on his virgin lips, tearing away his clothes, and helping him discover a whole new activity. And he wasn't completely sure how strong he was to fight those three steps or why the small boy invoked those sort of sexual urges inside of him.

Marvolo abruptly stood and brought his clothing back into place. Then sat back a bit of distance, sat crossed legged, and folded his hands to rest his chin on them.

"When you want to have sex, your penis hardens. The person you love will help.... satsify you. And, in doing so, you put your penis in her -"

"Pussy, right?"

Marvolo groaned. "Who _taught _you that word?"

Harry shrugged. "The older boys were talking about it."

"When you have sex, you put it in her _vagina_ – that's the correct term – and if you're having sex with another guy, you'd put it, well..." He groaned again, having to explain this. "You put it in his butt, basically, or he'd put it in your butt."

Harry's face twisted in utter confusion. "You can have sex with another _guy_? Isn't that _gay_?"

"Yes, that's called being _gay_, but it's not a _bad_ thing. And you're definitely not hanging out anywhere near those boys that say those kind of things."

"They all do," Harry mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Well, _you_ shouldn't, love. If you hear things like that, don't repeat them." Marvolo could feel the damned organ starting to soften. About time. "When you're older, you'll understand all of this."

Harry blinked, seeming to reflect on all this information. "So, you shouldn't have sex until you're with the person you're going to marry, and sex is a good thing only then."

"Right."

"Then how do you know who you want to marry?"

Marvolo shrugged. "I don't think I ever got married, so I wouldn't really know."

"You... just... love that person then?"

"I guess so."

"I'd marry you, Marvolo" Harry decided without a moment's hesitation. "I love you."

"Oh, really, and you want to have sex with your daddy, then?" Marvolo teased. "That's incest, you know."

"But you're not really my dad," Harry reminded. "And you said that marriage is forever. And I want to be with you forever."

"You're too young to be deciding all that, Harry. You haven't even met that many people, yet," Marvolo said quietly, then cutting off his protests with an equally soft request: "Trust me."

Harry sighed, then dragged out one of his favourite words: "Whaaateever!"

"Are you ready to go to bed now?" Marvolo asked, leaning forward to catch Harry's gaze.

Harry smiled, then climbed onto the bed, and under his side of the covers even though he was "too old" to be sharing a bed with his dad, slipping off the charm around his neck, and placing it on the nightstand, instantly losing the glamours. The ears, the paw, and the tail that snaked a trail under the covers. Marvolo leaned over and kissed the boy's warm forehead. Harry turned his head in time to meet the other's lips.

"Night," Harry said with a smirk. Marvolo felt the gentle twitch in his pants remind him that there was still something to be taken care of before he could rest for the evening.

When Harry drifted into a deep sleep, he slipped away and found the personal facility set aside for the instructors. Then he located the stall at the very end, started up the warm spray, removed his clothes, and stood underneath it., letting it drift down his feverish skin, his hands following the trail and wrapping around the now stiff organ. His mind drifted, and it locked onto the younger boy, his small size, his hands probing curiously along his length, and then naked, and posed above him, and being fucked by his tongue until he open, and then being _really _fucked.

The shower water, like rain, as if projecting judgment. _How could he? How could he have? _It beat against his forehead, his closed lids, his slacked mouth. _How could you think of little Harry like that?_

And then Harry was in his lap, letting him fuck him. He could lean over, taste the young boy's lips, pinch the small nipples on his body, anything he wanted. Harry _wanted _it, was begging for it, cried out his name. He felt the orgasm racking him all too fast, spilling hard against the shower walls.

None of these things he could do, of course – he _knew_ that, but his imagination was safe. His imagination played out entire scenarios to his satisfaction. He stepped back from the water, and looked upward and eyed the shower confidently. He could what he damn well pleased in his head – and nothing was bad about _that_, because he hadn't – _in reality_ – done any of it.

But, one day, when the boy was ready, and still thought he loved him – then he would. Harry _was_ right – he really wasn't his father. And he'd take full advantage of that fact.

-x-

Leaves dabbled the grounds of Hogwarts, the air turning colder and forcing the students to stay within the comfort of the castle walls. It was the middle of November, and Harry was wondering vaguely where all the time had gone. Somewhere in the entire mess of keeping up with assignments, tests, spell names, and ect., Harry had found a balance where he could sit back and enjoy more free time. Especially on a day like this.

Many of the older students had left on a sort of trip – the 3rd year privilege of visiting Hogsmeade, which gave the younger crowd more room to stretch out. Even if Harry _did_ have any homework, he wouldn't waste his time doing it now. Instead, he, Ron and Hermione had begun a near-ending tournament of Wizard Chess.

Hermione blew her hair out of her face as she tried to gain command over her unruly set. When resigning that they would do what they wanted, she set back and watched the game proceed from there, scoffing whenever a hasty pawn was taken, or a knight captured - "I told you so," she muttered down at the them, while Ron enjoyed each victory.

Harry lazily reached for one of the fallen comrades and set him on the table. His mind was far gone, remembering Marvolo's shock when he had touched him _there_ and smirked a little at the thought. He'd had a pretty good idea what it felt like to be touched and fairly clear idea of what sex was. A part of him wanted to ask Marvolo – to hear him say all of it, and therefore letting him know that he knew now – though he had learned a few things in that short talk. The older boys told him how good it felt, how there was not a better present than sex in the whole wizarding world. He'd even tried it – felt himself when he was alone. It was incredible. He wanted to try again, experiment. And especially with Marvolo.

"Harry... do you mind me asking you a question?"

Startled from his thoughts, he glanced over at Hermione, gave his neck an embarrassed scratch, then shrugged. "Sure." He could feel his cheeks growing warm at the thought of what she might ask.

"Do you... well, do you remember the night your parents died?" she asked quietly.

Harry blinked at her rather owlishly. "I, er, what?"

"The night you got that scar," she clarified.

He felt the familiar marking, and then shook his head.

Hermione bit her lip, then lowered her voice, making it barely a whisper. Ron peered at her, hand poised over the chess set. "Harry – do you actually know what happened?"

Harry scratched his wrist, then shrugged. "Not exactly, no, and I wouldn't remember." Ron stared at him as if in a new light; Hermione, rather worried. "Well, I _do _know that my parents were murdered that night – but, after that, I don't remember too much. Not until I met my Rescuer, anyways. My memories started with Marvolo," he finished with a bright smile. Their worry made him want to exclude the Bad Day – when he gained kitten ears, when he was subsequently abandoned, and had been left there for better or worse. But they didn't need to know that. His friends wanted him to smile when the day had been negative, laugh at a run-in with a Slytherin, be bright, and happy, and a radiant sunshine. They wanted what Marvolo had given him, which he freely gave.

Hermione had more to say, but she pointed at the quieted chess set, then motioned a pawn forward.

"Just wondered."

-x-

In his care, Harry had grown to be a sweet, loving child. The abuse he briefly encountered had made him enjoy every soft touch or word that Marvolo had bestowed upon him. Harry had a tendency to be clingy, but it hadn't been one-sided. His friends were drawn to him – his laughter, his optimism, his quirks; they wanted to be a part of it.

Harry made the troubles and stress he had within himself of keeping up with his career, or the ominous pull of memories wanting to be recalled, or even the simple day when everything felt wrong – Harry made those things feel trivial. _Simplicity_. Why would you want to worry about the past, when you have the present to enjoy, and the future to create? Why would he over-dramatize his problems, when they were actually much smaller in retrospect? None of it mattered as long as you could laugh.

Knowing Harry's power had given a sort pride in Marvolo when he saw Harry. He'd raised him. He'd cared for him through the sensitive years of his life of becoming aware of the world, and he would continue to do so. He would point his boy out to any other parent – and proudly claim: "I raised him. He's mine". Harry was his, the moment he saved his life. Harry was his, and his alone. He could share him with only a few people, but afterwords, Harry was always there, beside him. In his bed, in his arms, and in his true form.

It really was the strangest thing. The more beautiful something was – the more you couldn't help wanting to capture and hold that beauty all to yourself.

-x-

_Aren't you guys the sweetest and most patient lovelies ever? Well, it would have been earlier, but I didn't want to give something that was less than perfect! Not that this is perfect, but it's not a piece of crap either. Enjoy!_


End file.
